Star Fox Bakery: No Choice For Love
by Xxstar-hit96
Summary: Fox McCloud owns a bakery and works on his own and one of his customers has her eye on him... just as he does to her. What will end up happening? Read, and find out. Rated 'M' for a reason. (It does get a little tense, thats all I will say now all's you need to do is read it and find out. okay i will say some more, CATION: NOW CONTAINS 'LIME'.) that is all. thank you.
1. The meeting of lovers

A/N: Hello everyone Xxstar-hit96 here with my first story Star Fox Bakery (i know what your thinking this title sounds like total shit and yes i agree. XD and I'm rhe author) anyways this is my first book that I am publishing so please R&R. reviews are most welcome it will tell me what I absolutely **NEED **to work on for future chapters and future stories (I have a lot more plans in mind this was a first. It came to me when I was cooking French Toast one day {hence **BAKERY**}no shit). And now without any further Adeu I proudly present to you...

* * *

Star Fox Bakery

For years now I have been working in this bakery as a baker and a bit of a janitor. I took over my dads business after he got called off world to tend to something personal he never did say just what it was but, I knew that it had to be important for him to leave in such a rush and leave me in complete control of the family bakery, it wasn't a very big bakery, the store front were the customers used to pick out what they wanted was about the size of your average living room give or take. I have had many costumers over the years but one costumer catches my attention most of all. I don't know her name still we've never introduced formerly to one another. Shes very cute, hell, even HOT. She is a blue vixen, I presume an off worlder, but I am sures hell not going to jump to any unnecessary conclusions. But anyway, she tells me that she only comes here to my store because she has never had problems with my service, speaking of which here she comes now.

The door chime rang off as as she opened the door and crossed the threshold into the bakery. The blue vixen was wearing a shorter sleeve T-shirt that and an imprinted design on it and she was wearing skinny figure-fitting jeans and lastly a pair of flats.

"Hello ma'am," Fox said politely with a smile as he continued to spray down the stainless steel counter area and wiped it dry "what can I do for you today?"

"Oh just the usual today sir." the nice looking polite woman said in her heavenly accented voice with a smile as she went over to the bread section further away from Fox.

'Oh god that smile. I could stare at that smile for days,' Fox thought to himself 'and that body, oh that gorgeous body of hers holy Krazoa, I don't want to think anything dirty about it but I sure want to though. Shes so fit and sexy looking. I'm sure if she entered in a beauty contest she would just slaughter and mop the floor with all of the other contestants using their metaphorical blood for the cleaner' Fox thought to himself and then paused while scratching the back of his head 'but then again I don't even know her name, or where she comes from for that matter. Foolish me, maybe I could pull up enough courage to ask her what her name is, but then again I'd probably just pussy out like I did the last ten times.' Fox said to himself in his mind as he sighed and went back to work pulling fresh bread out of the oven not realizing that the woman he adored so much was a telepath and heard all that Fox had said about her. With her back toward him she smiled deviously and restrained her laughter and thanks toward Fox. Once she was done collecting what she needed for the dinner party she was going to later she went up to where the cashier was who was Fox because he was the only one owning and operating the bakery. When the woman had first started coming to the store she asked Fox if there were any other people that worked with him in the store and he said no he was too worried about people stealing his family's secret recipes that he uses on a daily basis. The girl walked up to the counter just as a loud chime went off.

"Uh, sorry miss I will be right with you, I don't want my croissants drying out in the oven."

"Oh it's no big deal,, I'll wait," the nice girl said "besides," she chuckled "I absolutely love the smell of freshly baked croissants."

"Would you like a fresh one," Fox offered "it's on the house I insist." 'What are you doing Fox your going to come off way to strong for a girl like her... wait then again you don't even know what her name is-'

"I would love one, thank you sir." the girl said

"Please, call me Fox." Fox said as he pulled the tray of croissants from the oven and walked back over to the till "Here you are, pick one."

"Fox huh," the girl said picking up a croissant looking deep into his jade green eyes. "that's a wonderful name." making Fox blush.

"Well uh... thanks." Fox said walking back over to the stove to put the baking sheet down.

"Not a problem." the girl said. 'Damn he is so cute, kind and polite, of course being polite is his job but what about his thoughts...' the girl said to herself in her mind trailing off. "Oh my name is Krystal by the way, I almost forgot." Krystal said, nervously chuckling to go with it as Fox went up to the till.

"Krystal, that's such a lovely name." Fox said as he gazed into her blue sapphire eyes and put his paw out to shake her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." he added before he kissed her paw

Krystal immediately blushed and cutely said "Aw thanks, your too kind." 'I can honestly swear I'm never going to wash that paw ever again.'

"No problem Krystal." Fox said as he intentionally entered in the wrong order "that'll be... WHAT! 200 credits. No that's not right." Fox said as he removed the black bakers apron to reveal a tightly toned buff body under a rather tight, white t-shirt. "I'm going to go and check this out." Fox said as he hopped over the counter and walked over to the bread section.

'What the hell is he talking about, that I'M hot holy shit did you see that chest daaaaaaaamn what I would do to see what that shirts hiding. Now, back to what I was saying... oh yeah, I'M hot. Yeah right' she laughed to herself in her mind 'I'm afraid if I touch him I'll spontaneously combust-' Krystal thought as she nibbled on the croissant Fox gave her.

"Ah here's the problem, I added one too many nines into the order number. Sorry about that delay." Fox said hoping she wouldn't be too mad at his _intentional screw__ u__p._

"Oh, its fine." Krystal said dreamily then corrected herself after she found out what she said and how she said it. "I mean, it's fine." she said emotionless and went a little pink under her fur and looked away from the man that she thought was sexually attractive.

"Ok." Fox said as he climbed over the counter 'Ok was it just me or was she under a spell, I've seen that before in many other women and it seems to always happen around me.' "So that will be 15 credits please, miss."

"Ok one second please." Krystal said as she looked in her purse.

'Come on you pussy, ask her, ask her for her phone number. Fox, you have known her for a few years now. You may not have known her name but still shes been coming to your store for years. YOUR store nobody else's. Now ask her for her number so you can call this girl and hear her heavenly voice whenever you want-'

"Fox?" Krystal asked confused like

'-to and ask her ou-'

"Fox?!" Krystal half shouted worriedly at Fox worried he is starting to have a heart attack she quickly waved her hand in front of Fox's muzzle

"Huh, what? Oh sorry Krystal I was in a bit of a trance-"

"You were thinking about me weren't you?!" Krystal backed away from the till a bit then put her hands on her hips and shouted making Fox's ears go back to defend against the mid-pitched, accented voice screaming at him.

"I was but it honestly wasn't what you think, please, let me explain." Fox cried out as he put his hands up near his chest. 'Oh god your in for a shit kickin' now boy, ha ha ha,'

"Okay, you got thirty seconds to explain before I knock you on your ass." Krystal scolded

'Oh look at that, your getting off easy.' "Well my conscience was trying to get me to ask you for your number because well I think your very cute and-"

The enraged Krystal lost control of what she said and let out an answer she didn't want Fox to hear just yet. "I know."

"-I wanted to take you... out and- what? how do you- what do you mean _you know_?"

"That doesn't matter now. What matters now is that I'm sorry for flipping out on you." Krystal said as she looked away from Fox and realized she still hadn't paid for her bread so she pulled out 20 credits and one of her business cards and gave it to him. "Keep the change its part of... of my apology." Krystal said as she wiped a tear from her eye feeling bad for how she freaked out and threatened Fox she grabbed her buns (not those buns you sick freaks) and left.

'Two weeks have gone by and Krystal still hasn't returned to my store, Oh, I hope she's okay. I know she is a grown adult or "young adult" but I still care about people. Did I really fuck up that bad? I hope not. I enjoy her company and I kinda like her. I felt like... _nah_ there no such thing as 'love-at-first-sight'. I'll give her a call business has been quite slow lately and I need someone to talk to right now' Fox picked up Krystal's business card and looked at it. 'wow she owns and runs her own yoga studio, that's great, no wait, that's awesome. Wait, hang on, I'll call her after I've closed up shop for the night, yeah not a bad idea you know in case she comes by. I doubt it but you never know what the future holds. And I really have to stop having full conversations with myself.' Fox said shaking his head in disappointment. Fox closed up shop and went home for the evening. At his one bedroom bachelor apartment he finally sucked up his courage and called Krystal, he dialled the first number on the card. "Hello you have reached Krystal Fit. My domain is closed for the evening but your call is important to me, please leave your name and number at the to-" *click* 'wrong number, lets try this one'

*dial tone, ring, ring* and a girl answered on the other line "hello?"

"Uh, hi is this Krystal?" Fox said in the call

"Um yes, who might you be sir?"

"Oh my name is Fox, we met officially met a couple of weeks ago in my store..."

"Ah yes, now I remember. So what can I do for you _Foxy_?"

'_Foxy_, I kinda like it.' "Well I was just wondering... Er, well, I mean, if you want to..." *sigh* "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me sometime." Thinking he would get rejected he sat down on his loveseat and started to rub the back of his neck.

*pause on the call* "Are you sure you have the right number Fox?"

Fox chuckled "Yes I am-" gets put on hold.

~X~X~X~X~

Krystal squealed "Yay I cant believe I didn't screw up with the one, true, nice hot guy that I adore, AND I GET TO GO TO DINNER WITH HIM TOO!" Krystal squealed and jumped up and down like a little kit would do, the she realized that Fox was still on hold

~X~X~X~X~

"Hello? Krystal? Are you still there? Hello?"

"Yes hello, sorry I had a pot on the stove that was about to boil over," Krystal lied. "I would love to go to dinner with you Fox."

"Great, so what time would be good for you Krystal?"

"Any time Saturday, if that's any good for you?" Krystal inquired

"Yeah its great, so I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yup that's good. I will text you the address. See you then Fox." Krystal said overjoyed at the fact that she gets to spend personal after hours with Fox.

"Okay." *click* Fox said as Krystal hung up the phone. 'way to go _Foxy_ your going out with the hottest girl you have ever seen or met. DON'T CHOKE THIS TIME!'

~X~X~X~X~

"YAY! I cant believe it I'm going to a nice dinner with the polite, young Fox... uh, I don't know his last name. SHIT I don't know his LAST NAME who the _hell_ am I, wait did he even tell me. Mmmm, no, no I don't believe he has. okay great calm down Krystal your going to find out tomorrow." Krystal said calmly and then shrieked with joy "I'm going to find out tomorrow. Wait tomorrow, what am I going to wear. Oh no what am I going to do?" as she buried her face in her hands and let her ears droop. "Ah that's it," as Krystal perked up with joy and snapped her fingers. "I will wear that dress." she said as she as she jumped out of her seat and ran into her room and pulled a nice sleek metallic blue dress out of her closet and raised it in front of herself in the portrait mirror. "perfecto."

~X~X~X~X~

"I cant believe it, I just cannot believe that I'm going out with the hottest and most fit girl I have ever met. I wonder what she can do... no don't think that. I refuse to think that about such a beautiful person, but you gotta admit it is hard not to... stop it Fox, your better than that, now, what are we gonna wear? A suit will do hopefully she wears a dress so I wont look so... erm... _classy_ as you would call it." Fox said aloud to himself. "I'll just put a change of clothes into the trunk of my car in case I need to 'step down'. Right its settled then I'm going to wear a suit with this blue and white striped dress tie. I hope she likes it." *yawn* "I'm going to bed I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow."

During Fox's sleep Fox felt a strange force but not a very noticeable one, Fox was not alarmed he fell fast asleep and during which he had felt another presence with him but the presence wasn't a physical one, it was mental. Fox started having a strange dream but he started to enjoy it more and more as he fell into an even deeper slumber.

"Hey Krystal, you look exquisite tonight." Fox said as he opened the passenger door of his car and escorted her onto her seat making sure she didn't trip in the process.

"Thanks, you look so handsome tonight as well _Foxy_." Krystal said as she made sure that she was fully inside the vehicle, dress and all.

"Thanks," Fox said warmly as he shut the door to the car. then he walked around the car and got in to the driver seat. "Where would you like to eat tonight?"

"McDonald's." Krystal said and started to laugh hysterically "I'm only joking fox. Um lets see, lets see. How bout The Keg?"

"That sounds enticing," Fox said as he put his Corvair into gear and drove off. "yeah lets go there, unless you have any other ideas we could try?"

"Nope The Keg sounds just fine by me." Krystal said surly nodding her head.

"Okay, well if your fine by that, I'm fine by that." Fox said with a growing grin on his face.

"I'm more than fine by it." Krystal said as she looked over to

Fox.

"That's good. So, I hear that you own your own yoga studio. How has that worked out?" Fox asked with enthusiasm

"Good. It's been good, not too many guys come to do yoga though. In fact I think there's only been one guy, he was gay as well. I'm not against that or anything though it's just that he was pretty cute and it's too bad that he didn't want to have kits naturally I did kind of liked him in that way. It was a bit of a let down you know? But oh well I met you." Krystal said dreamily as she looked at Fox and closed her eyes peacefully.

"Aw thanks Krystal that's so sweet, and I've been meaning to give yoga a try and now that I know of one place that I can go I feel more likely to do so." Fox said reassuringly

Krystal chuckled "No problem Fox, and I was thinking, well if your up for it, because you look really strong, that I can give you a personal one on one yoga session." 'nude would be perfect *evil laugh*' Krystal said keeping the nude out of the picture.

"Well that sure would be nice, are you sure it wouldn't be a burden to you though?" Fox asked politely.

"Oh of course not I would love to train you personally" 'What the fuck Krystal your gonna scare him off like the others-'

"Well, in that case I would really appreciate that, thanks." Fox said in a more delighted tone.

"Oh it's no problem, really" 'whew that was close' Krystal stated

"Okay. Here we are." Fox said as he parked the car and went around to the passenger side and helped Krystal out of the car. 'was it just me or did that car ride take a really long time.'

"Wow, even the sign looks delicious." Krystal gapped as she stepped out of the car.

"Just wait till we get inside." Fox chuckled "It will smell as good as it looks. Here." Fox said as he put out his arm for Krystal to grasp onto as they walked though the dark and gloomy parking lot. "Do you hear that?" Fox asked as he was really puzzled.

"What's that love? I don't hear anything." Krystal said as she let go of Fox's arm and vanished as Fox wasn't looking.

"That buzzing sound- Krystal? Krystal!? AH- whats that light? WHAT THE FU-"

Fox yelled as he woke up *smash* "you mother-. Bitch I was having the best dream of my little live. That's the last time YOU end it you little cock block. Now what did you read before I broke you into little bits? 9:30 that's right. Time to get some chow and start ironing my clothes before tonight. Ah tonight, Krystal looked so damn beautiful in that blue dress of hers in my dream. I wonder what will happen after we get to The Keg." Fox started to talk to himself about several random topics of the day. Then a knock at the door was heard

"Hell- Krystal what are you doing here?" Fox asked intuitively.

Krystal has *_face-palm_* "I didn't know this is where you lived, just across the hall from me." Krystal said as she lowered her hand "Well I guess there's no need for foreplay later," Krystal giggled "your just wearing your boxer shorts after all" Krystal giggled and snapped the waistband of his boxers against him gently as she was just playin'. Fox was wearing his standard pair of genuine black boxer shorts, the ones with the X-box three sixty logo on it with the caption underneath it that said 'this is mine, but you can play with it.'

"Yeah, sorry, oh goodness me where are my manners. Please come in and have a seat, I was just about to make bacon and eggs. Would you like to join me?"

"Oh I would love to. Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding on your privacy though?"

"Of course not I would love to have you for breakfast, I mean have you _over_ for breakfast." Fox said as he started to blush fiercely and scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. He could barely hold himself together from the shear beauty that stood before him, Krystal in a tight aqua blue tank top that fashioned her tribal tattoos on her right and left upper arms and showed the outline of her bra rather well and also her elegant feminine curves and lastly she was wearing a pair of yoga shorts with the emblem KF on the right thigh.

Krystal raised her paw to her mouth and giggled. "Ok then I just have to lock up my apartment and I'll be right back."

"Ok I'll get crackin'." 'First I have to get more clothes on instead of just these boxers that are so inviting to have the girl of my dreams come and play with me in that way.'

"Ok, be back soon." 'Holy Krazoa did you see that chest, I could fall asleep on him any day, it looks so hard, yet so soft and inviting. I'm not going to be demanding but I sure hope he invites me in for a night cap so I can test out my hypothesis.' "Hey Fox, I'm back." *Shuts door behind her* "Fox?"

"Just getting dressed Krystal, be right out." Replied a muffled voice from the bedroom.

"Okay." 'Aw man. He's getting dressed. Oh well. I guess I can't change that, or can I?' Krystal thought mischievously to herself as she took a seat on the plush blue loveseat in Fox's living room. 'nah... in due time.'

"There, now to make breakfast." Fox said as he opened his bedroom door and stepped out closing the door behind him. Fox was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and black track pants. "How do you like your eggs Krystal?"

"Cooked." Krystal said as both she and Fox broke out in a fit of united laughter. "Oh-ho um, over easy. Ugh I cant stand sunny side, its disgusting."

"Wow, I feel the same about that. What about your toast? I have raisin bread, whole wheat and flax."

"Mmm raisin toast, tempting but, I always eat whole wheat with my eggs."

"Damn, are you sure you can't read minds?" Fox inquired.

"Oh, of course not." Krystal laughed but in the back of her mind she was nervous as hell on how to tell Fox that she was a telepath.

"Oh, okay." Fox said partially sarcastically as he walked into the kitchen. 'I know that something is up Krystal' Fox thought and then turned around to see Krystal with her hand over her muzzle in disbelief.

"Oh my god, how did you know?" Krystal asked in complete shock and awe.

"Lucky guess, I guess." Fox remarked "Nah remember you came to my store that one day and you freaked out on me and you let me explain..."

"Yeah, what about it?" Krystal asked dumbfounded as she tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow.

"and you snapped back at me when I was and you said _I know_"

"Oh yeah, so you figured you would would try to prove that I'm a telepath, by thinking that I'm a telepath to see if I was listening,"

"Yup." Fox concurred.

"And your thoughts, you knew that from the start that I would be able to hear them?" Krystal concluded.

"yup." Fox concurred again.

"So all you did here was create a theory and execute the plan?"

"yup."

"And that means your gay right?" Krystal asked slyly.

Not catching on to what she said right away, "yup- wait, what, no, I'm not gay." Fox tried to defend himself but Krystal couldn't hear him over her riled-up laughter and this made fox blush fiercely and you could see it even through his fur it was that bad.

"Relax Fox I know your not. Remember?" Krystal said as she tapped the side of her head with her finger.

"Right," fox said holding the 'I' for a longer period. "telepath."

Krystal giggled "Yup. And might I ask you something?"

"What's that?" Fox questioned.

"Are you mad at me. I mean for not telling you earlier that I was-" Krystal started and then was stopped by Fox.

"A telepath?" Fox chuckled "no, I am no telepath but... I sensed a certain, uh, connection between the two of us."

"What kind of connection?" asked Krystal as she moved over on the loveseat and motioned for Fox to sit down and join her. "Please, sit, tell me. Don't worry I won't bite." Krystal chuckled 'much' she thought to herself.

Fox took a seat, "well I had this... dream as you call it and you were in it, it started when I came to your place and picked you up for dinner. You were wearing a one shoulder metallic blue dress and then we decided in going to The Keg for dinner after we had a laugh over you saying you wanted to go to McD's. So after that you asked me if I wanted to be personally trained in yoga by you and then I said yes I would love to and then we got to The Keg and I helped you out of the car and we started to walk across the parking lot to the keg when my alarm started to go off and then you let go of my arm and vanished into thin air and then I woke up."

Krystal gasped 'It can't be, not this soon. It's never come this fast before. Unless. We are destined to be together?'

Fox asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm great. Just me zoning out." the blue furred vixen said and then gave a nervous chuckle.

Fox cocked and eyebrow to this.

Krystal sighed. "You caught me mister McCloud." Krystal said throwing her arms in the air. "I am from a planet on the edge of the Lylat called, Cerinia. Us Cerinians all have telepathic abilities, and with these abilities come certain, uh, how do I put this? "_side effects"._ These include mental bonds with the ones you love the most such as, family members, children and _mates _or as you Cornerians call it, your _spouse _or_ relationship partner._These bonds include being able to sense when someone is in despair, hurt physically or emotionally, being able to find them if needed and lastly which rarely happens _dream sharing_."

"Wait, wait, are you implying that we shared a dream last night?" Fox asked with inquiry.

"I'm more than positive we did. I had the same dream last night." Krystal nodded keeping very calm while Fox was starting to break down.

"So your saying-" Fox started.

"That we have a mental bond? Yes I am afraid so."

"So what does this mean?" Fox asked with a bit of a jumpy pitch in his voice.

"Fox, I'm sorry but-" Krystal started

"But what Krystal? Your scaring me!"

"We are destined to be together." Krystal said to him putting her hands on his shoulders and shook him out of his frenzy.

'WHAT THE F-' "So how can these _mental bonds_ be broken?"

Krystal let go of Fox and looked at the beige carpeted floor in a heart pressed moment and then she cleared her throat. "The only way I know of is... death."

Fox was so traumatized from this that he felt like he was going to throw up. "I'm sorry. Did you just say, _death_?"

Krystal started to cry. "Yes. Fox, I am so sorry I didn't know that destiny wanted us to become one with another."

Fox scooted over a little and grasped Krystal in a loving caring embrace and whispered into her ear. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"I feel like somehow it is." Krystal replied as she buried her head into Fox's masculine chest. "I feel like my power has made me into a freak of nature and that's why I moved here from Cerinia to see if I can escape it all.

"No your most defiantly not a freak Krystal, and don't think like that. From what I understand it's against your will, and we can still make it work trust me. I will do everything in my power to make it work so don't you worry about it."

*sniffle* "Okay, I feel better now just talking to you about this." Krystal pulled a weak smile and hugged Fox tight.

"That's good to hear." Fox said as he embraced her back. 'are you still hungry?' he thought

Krystal chuckled 'your not mad at me? You still adore me?'

"Of course I'm not mad at you. And yes obviously I still adore you, I take it you heard me in my store when I said you should enter a beauty contest."

"Yeah, it took me all my power and strength to keep from laughing and thanking you because so many of my friends have said the same things."

"You should though I bet you would be great at it."

"Oh, I know that." Krystal said smiling deviously "I just want to be able model for one person and that is all."

"Who?" Fox asked with inquiry.

"You'll find out one day." Krystal said and then kissed Fox on the cheek. "Do you need any help cooking, baker Fox?"

"Uh, me, um. What was the question again?" Asked a stunned orange Fox McCloud that was put into a trance from the powerful kiss that Krystal delivered Fox, sure it may not have been on the lips but it still put him into a babbling coma.

* * *

A/N: and there we all have it. The first chapter of _No Choice for Love _stay tuned for more chapters to come and again please rate and review. Its much appreciated because it tells me what i need to improve on. Thanks guys n gals. And until next time, PEACE.


	2. The unexpected vacay

And here we all have it readers. Chapter two of _No Choice For Love. _Okay Okay, yes at the end of this chapter many of you Star Fox fan boys and fan girls will be like WTF are you smoking Star-Hit, thats not how it works. Well guess what I'M the author and I like to think outside the box a little, same goes with my next story, I'll give you a hint. It has to do with _Before Times. _that's all I am going to say for now stay tuned and be sure to drop a review in the bottom when you're all done. And now without any further delay I now present to you, _Chapter 2 _of _No Choice For Love_

* * *

Krystal chuckled "I asked if you wanted me to help you cook breakfast." she said as she started to walk away from Fox, hips swaying as elegantly as her stride.

Fox shook his head to rid his coma, "Are you sure you can handle _me_ in that small space we call a kitchen?" Fox asked as he grinned wildly.

"No Fox, you should ask yourself that question." Krystal said as she polished her nails and leaned against the wall. This made fox's coma come back to him.

"I- ah- um- gee- never did think about that one." Fox said as he gulped hard.

Making Krystal laugh a little as she hip-checked off of the wall she was leaning on and she walked over to the loveseat and helped Fox up, "Come, lets make breakfast together it will be fun, besides I did say already that I wont bite."

"Yeah, I know, but what exactly were you really thinking after you said that, hmm?" Fox asked with a cocky smile causing Krystal to burn a sudden crimson red underneath her fur.

"um-" Krystal said shakily before she let out a nervous 'oh god im caught' laugh "I was thinking that I don't bite _much_."

Fox laughed "I thought that's close to what you were thinking at the time." Then he changed his voice back to serious. "Well I'm not going to let my fear overcome my ability to treat a guest and, for that matter, an important guest to a nice filling Saturday breakfast courtesy of 'this guy'." Fox gestured to himself enthusiastically causing Krystal to come out of her sombreness and chuckle slightly.

"Well... okay-"

"Great lets get you fed."

"And after breakfast I would like to show you something."

This taunted Fox's mind to tell the difference between good or bad speaking, "uh-"

"Don't worry its nothing terrible, its just an _artifact _from my home planet and I think you would be interested in it."

"Oh well in that case, sure it won't hurt to take a look."

"Great- I mean- good, that's good to hear." Krystal blushed as she caught herself acting wildly attracted to Fox. Which she was but she didn't want Fox to see just yet. This made Fox chuckle.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you if we were still on for tonight?"

'Really? Dude this guy must want to eat me or something, first a breakfast and now he still wants to go to dinner.' Krystal laughed "If you want, it doesn't matter, you already seem to be feeding me breakfast this lovely morning."

"Ah, anything for my girlfriend." Fox said before he could catch himself, then his eyes shot open after he had just realized what he had said 'GIRLFRIEND! Dafuq is wrong with you Fox. You're going over board way, way too fast boy. You better cool your shit before you end up doing something that you regret.'

'Girlfriend I like it. Hmm maybe one day I can inherit his last name and have a kit- don't get too ahead of yourself now Krystal, although Krystal McCloud does have a nice ring to it-' "Don't beat yourself up too much Fox I don't mind it."

Fox scowled 'really' he thought

"Yes, I don't mind being called your girlfriend as you Cornerians call it."

"Wow." Fox said "My day keeps on getting better and better. No joke on that part either."

Krystal chuckled and thought to herself 'You know what would make it better? Seeing you in those awesome boxers again, or better yet- nah I'd be pushing it to early. He'd probably jump me the moment he got the chance anyway. Then were would I be? Right I'd be pregnant. At this age, way too young.' "Why what happened earlier to make it so terrible?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I smashed my alarm clock."

Krystal chuckled softly "Why would you do that? Was it because of... me?"

Fox chuckled nervously and started to blush uncontrollably "Well, yes in-fact, I didn't know that we were dream sharing, and I just thought it out to be one of my fantasies, and in the end something was going to happen where you, would... come to my place, and... yeah." Fox sighed as he was scratching the back of his head and beating himself up mentally for conjuring up that mini-fantasy and cringing for pain that he _thought_ he would receive.

'Wow. The male mind shows, and finally Fox breaks. It only took him how long. Those are some pretty hot thoughts man. If only I was older and didn't give two shits, I'd mount him right here, and right now. Definitely.' "That's-" Krystal said before clearing her throat. "some pretty nice um- thoughts. I'll give you that much." Krystal said and finished with a chuckle.

"You- you don't find it perverted?"

"Well... a little, but, like someone with my figure I kind of, have to deal with that. I've had many men on different accounts think of much nastier things. But you on the other hand kept it clean and sane, you even gave me a massage. I mostly thought it was cute."

Fox felt his jaw drop slightly as he furrowed his brow. "You're kidding, right?"

"No I'm not actually. I for one think that that fantasy of yours was more appropriate and welcoming than all the others I have- glimpsed." Krystal said as she shuddered as a chill went up her spine just thinking of one. "God the male mind can be fucked sometimes. I can't even begin to understand it. Yours is different though, I like that." Krystal said as she kissed him on the cheek this one going a little closer to his lips than the last, putting Fox into his trance once more.

"Uh- well- thanks... I think..."

Krystal laughed. "No problem, so do you want to come take a look at my staff."

Fox cocked an eye brow, "Like, hired staff?"

Krystal laughed once more "No the weapon type of staff."

Fox chuckled "Oh okay that makes sense. Since when did you start needing a staff?"

"Oh its from my planet, it's just one of the few things I took with me from my planet when I left."

"Oh, that's neat. Sure lets go see, then we can get to breakfast." Fox chuckled

"Okay lets go see," Krystal said as she started to pull him toward the door "I also have something you will love."

"Oh really? We'll see." Fox smirked

"Bet you 50 credits you'll love it." Krystal smiled

"You got a deal." Fox said as he put out his hand to initiate the offer.

Krystal walked over to her door and unlocked it revealing a beige coloured room with white coloured carpet with a small red coloured rug in the middle of the room that had gold designs on it similar to Krystal's tribal tattoos. "That's a nice rug you have there."

"Oh yeah, that's where I always sit when I meditate, a nice open area always helps me meditate easier." Krystal said as she walked over to the carpet and turned to face the wall that was on Fox's right. Fox followed finding out why she was looking at a wall.

"Wow." Fox said as he felt his jaw drop and let out a low whistle "That's quite the piece of workmanship right there."

"Sure is." Krystal said as she reached an arm up and unhooked the gold staff off of its silver accented hooks, "Care to hold it?"

"M-me?" Fox stammered "You sure you can trust- never mind." Fox said as he remembered that Krystal was a telepath "That's going to take some getting used to."

Krystal lifted her staff off of the wall and the blue sapphire tip started to pulse recognizing itself to the user the she closed her eyes and mumbled a sentence in her original dialect. From what Fox could tell it was to resurrect a bond with the staff before its initial use. "I want to show you something. Could you get me a container of warm water please?" she asked with a grin forming on her face.

'That's weird but I have a feeling I'm going to lose some credits' "Uh, sure." Fox said before he went into her kitchen and got small tub of hot water. "So where do you want me to put it?"

"About five feet away from me will be fine." Krystal said as she started to twirl the staff in her hands. "good." she said as she stopped and adjusted the staff in her hands "ready?"

"For w-" Fox said as he caught himself as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped drastically for what Krystal was doing to the water with her staff. When she finished he cautiously stepped over to the water and held a paw out to it "It's... frozen?"

"Correct. Its called an ice blast. That's the only one I can do indoors all the rest I should be in an open field. Want to hold it? I must tell you though, which shouldn't happen, but if it does, don't think about anything, and I mean anything this is the most powerful weapon of my world."

"What is it that I need to look for?" Fox asked shakily

"Oh, right, the pulsing blue tip on the top of the staff."

"Oh, like what happened to you?"

"Yes, exactly. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be I guess."

"Okay." With that being said Krystal held out the staff with one hand gripping the middle of the it so fox could grasp it with both hands, when he did that Krystal dropped the staff into Fox's hands and took one step back as the tip of the staff turned red and soon to orange.

"This is normal, right?" Fox asked as he quivered. As he asked the tip suddenly flickered to blue and soon enough was pulsing recognizing Fox as one of its abled users.

"Don't think of anything Fox!" Krystal exclaimed

"I got this." Fox mumbled before he thought about the moment that Krystal took after the staff recognized her and trying his best to copy every word she muttered. "Ice, fire, ground quake, water blast, rocket pad." Fox said and then his eyes opened revealing a blue tinge in his eyes that soon faded. "Is that... normal?"

"No, it's not. Not unless you figured out how to speak my language in a matter of. Twenty seconds." Krystal said studying the vulpine that stood in front of her 'Is he able to do the spells properly?' "Hey Fox, would you mind going for a car ride after breakfast?"

"Can't see how it could hurt. Where do you want to go?" Fox asked as he collapsed the staff to its smaller form.

Krystal's jaw dropped and then she continued on what she was going to say. "An open field, and lets make sure we got a few fire extinguishers with us and a few towels as well. And by the way how exactly did you figure out how to do that?" Krystal asked

"Instinct I guess." Fox replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not many Cerinians who are given these staffs at young ages are able to do that."

"Really, wow. That's cool."

"And after breakfast we are going to go see if you can do all of the spells along with that."

'Well that's good to know' Fox nodded as he formed a smile on his face "Anything else you would like to show me?"

"Yes, there is in fact. Wait here, be right back." Krystal said as she started to walk toward her room.

"Okay." 'Now I get a strong feeling I'm about to lose those credits' Fox thought to himself as he heard Krystal's door close behind her.

A couple of minutes later the door opened but Krystal remained out of sight, "I'm ready fox, what about you? You sitting down?"

"Should I be sitting down?"

"I think so," Krystal said "oh and are you ready to lose some credits." Krystal chuckled

"Hey, we'll see 'bout that."

"Okay, as you wish." Krystal said stepping out into plain open view of fox. Krystal was wearing her gold Cerinian outfit which consisted of a bra-like top, a form of shoulder braces, wrist guards, shin guards, gold and white sandals, a loincloth that showed her hip tattoos fully and lastly she sported a type of tiara on her head. On her tail were two silver bands that divided the tail evenly.

Fox felt as his jaw slackened drastically and his eyes bulge to the point they were going to fall out of his head on their own, "Is that even legal to wear?" he inquired as he looked away hurriedly.

"You don't like it?" Krystal asked with a smile as she walked closer to the trembling Fox who had his mind wrapped around many different thoughts aside from the now slightly arousing Krystal. "This is what all Cerinians wear daily. There's only some changes between genders."

"I- uh- no I love it, too much to be exact. May I ask where your bathroom is, I have a slight problem." Fox said shakily trying not to give out the fact that his loins were starting to rage from the increased heat rate Krystal was causing on him.

"Yeah, it's straight down the hall. Why what's- oh," Krystal laughed "I get it. Sorry."

"It's fine, just... _r__eflexes_. It happens." Fox said as he shuffled to the bathroom with his back turned completely toward Krystal. In the bathroom Fox closed the door and started to think about things to get his mind off of the beauty he just witnessed. 'Okay Foxy, how we going to kill your friend, uh birds, no. Turning off the TV, no. Doing a six mile run, er it's a start. Oh, doing a six mile run non-stop away from Krystal's dad, whose holding a shotgun to my head, there we go.'

Krystal knocked on the door which startled Fox a little. "You okay in there Fox?"

"I'm fine," Fox said as he opened the bathroom door "I was just about to come out before you knocked."

"Oh that's good to know." Krystal nodded. "So now your not going to get... you know... with me in this attire now are you?" Krystal was wearing yoga pants with a crystal embroidered shirt and puma runners.

Fox laughed "I shouldn't, not unless something drastically changes."

Krystal raised a paw and giggled to Fox's comment "It shouldn't, but if it does could you promise me something?"

"whats that love?"

"Don't get me pregnant."

"Of course not. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if i did." Fox frowned

"Okay now, we got that sorted out-"

'How many pairs of shoes do you have?' "Could I ask _you_ something?"

"What's that?"

"How many pairs of shoes do you have?" Fox asked as he cocked an eye brow

"More or less ten just in case, and also some for certain events."

"Huh, I feel out matched now."

Krystal laughed "I thought guys weren't supposed to have many pairs of shoes."

"They aren't, and one more thing... I probably wouldn't want to have lived on your world. Or else I would risk being like _that_ all the time." as Fox thought of an unspeakable topic for Krystal to see.

Krystal laughed some more. "Right and you only would want one person to be able to see _it_ one day. Right?"

Fox walked out of the bathroom and put his arm on Krystal's shoulder. "Yeah... one day." Fox sighed. "Now lets get some breakfast."

"Oh, I know the perfect place."

"Place?"

"Yeah I figured I could take you out to breakfast. And save the bacon and eggs for tomorrow. When we get up in the morning."

'When we get up?' Fox chuckled a little. "Uh, it sounds like you want to have a sleep over."

"Kinda." Krystal blushed "Is that a bad thing. That I just want to cuddle with my boyfriend."

"I don't think it would be a problem, but I've never really entertained a female for the whole night before. So. Do you still want to risk it? Being bored the whole night."

"Yeah, I got a couple of theory's to test out so why not."

"You got plans I take it," Fox smirked. "Do you have a car or can we walk there?"

"We can either walk or ride your decision they are only 2 blocks away."

...

"So what exactly did you want to go to an open field for?" Fox asked as he put his napkin down on his empty plate.

"Oh, well the thing is. When you held my staff this morning you did things with it that most of my people take weeks to accomplish. And that's astonishing considering that your birthplace is right here on Corneria, right?

Fox nodded "it is indeed."

"Yeah, my peoples powers are only known of on my planet. I haven't heard of anyone else being able to do that."

"Wow, so you're saying is that I may be a distant descendant from your world?"

"You might be, either that or you just have a knack for this kind of stuff." Krystal chuckled before she picked up her glass of orange juice

"So since its getting quite late in the day you still want to go out and test me out with the staff of yours? I know someone who owns an acreage we can go camp out and go 'tubbing if you would like."

She stopped drinking and lowered the glass. "Are you talking about _hot tubbing_?"

"That's it."

"I love hot tubbing its so relaxing and peaceful."

"So. You want to go?"

"yeah! I would absolutely love to."

"Well, I guess we have to postpone dinner then."

"Yeah, no problem though we could always have a cookout."

"Well played. Lets go pack then, and out of curiosity how fast can you run."

"Pretty fast why?"

"Race you home?"

"Your on."

...

Back at home Fox was prioritizing his clothing groups. "Boxers, shirts, pants, socks, bathing suit. Done, time to check on Krystal."

In Krystal's apartment she was almost done packing. "Now to pack my bathing-" Krystal started but was stopped when she heard a voice in the other room.

"You almost done Krys."

"Yeah, im done." She said as she exited her room and went to pick up the staff "lets go."

"Alright." Fox chuckled

...

It was now late into the Saturday evening and Fox was already in the hot tub enjoying all of the heat, 'ah I needed this break.' Fox thought as he took another sip of his 'jack and coke' 'It's been so long since I've taken a vacation. Even longer since I've been on a vacation with a woman. Speaking of which whats taking Krystal so long. Hope shes okay.' Almost as if he said Beetle juice three times Krystal came rushing out of the old school house of Red water.

"Fox, I cant find my swimsuit anywhere." Krystal moped.

"What?" Fox questioned

"Yeah, I looked everywhere for it." Krystal said in a sad tone.

"Well, if you can't join me I might as well get out." Fox said in dry tone

"Nope get back in there I'm thinking about something." Krystal said in a deep thought

"Um, okay." A distraught Fox replied and went back to sit down in the corner of the tub

"Ah I got it, remember that promise you made this morning?" Krystal asked as she thought back to earlier today and remembered every word that was said

"Uh yeah, how could I possibly forget it." Fox said dumbfounded.

"That's what I wanted to hear." She said as she stared to take off her shirt and then her leggings.

Fox's eyes grew wide and then he gazed away 'I hope that's it'

"Your going to stay true right?" Krystal asked as she slipped out of her leggings.

"Of course I am." Fox said without any hesitation in his voice as he turned his head back and looked her in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Good" She said as she started to fiddle with the bra clasp

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Fox said as he held up his hands to blind out the stark naked view of Krystal.

"Its okay Fox. I told you earlier that I only want to model for one person, and one person only."

Fox gulped hard while still holding his hands out. "Yes, what about it."

"You're the lucky guy Fox," she said in a welcoming tone. "Besides once I get in the bubbling water you won't be able to see anything anyway." as she started to get into the hot tub.

"I'll hold you to that." Fox said as he waited for the all clear.

Krystal chuckled a bit and when she was up to her shoulders in water she gave the all clear. "Okay, Fox you can put your hands down now."

"Okay, thanks. As much as I would have liked to look, I didn't, out of respect." Fox said as he lowered his hands and picked up his jack and coke and took another swig. "Oh, I forgot to ask if you wanted one?"

"One of what might I ask?"

"Oh, jack and coke."

"Oh, I can't drink." Krystal said as she looked at the water with her ears drooped.

"Ah, a life long commitment I see?"

"Not as much '_a commitment_' fair say, but. More of a _promise_."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, I just do stupid shit when I get drunk."

"Oh well it's not like you fired up a gas scooter at three in the morning like me and drive around a residential area on a Wednesday like me." Fox chuckled and took another sip.

"Oh I've done worse."

Fox coughed on his drink. "You, the ballsy type? Just kidding. Go on, tell me, you got me all excited now."

"Ok, but don't hate me after."

Fox raised his right arm. "I promise I won't."

"Ok, well it all started when I first came to Corneria. I was eighteen, a stupid age. I met some friends and one of them had an acreage like this one, in the winter, and we were in the living room playing, um, what was it, dare or truth-"

"Truth or dare."

"Yes that's it, anyway we were playing that, it was about 12 or so at night. We kinda lost count of the time after we got completely shit faced. We were playing and when it was my turn I guess I picked dare and it was to dare me to strip down naked and ride the Ski-doo at top speed down the lane and do a jump at the end. So there I was completely naked at the end of the lane, on the Ski-doo revving the engine, no helmet no nothing on, stupidest move of my life. Someone shouted go and I leaned forward and pinned the throttle to its max down the lane. I supposedly hit the jump wrong and one of the skis got jammed into the bank and instantly halted any movement of the Ski-doo, but I still had my momentum-"

Fox just sat there in an interested and focused position.

"-so there I went, from a controlled speed, to going ass-over-teakettle over the handle bars and into the snow bank that was _designed_ to break your fall. But there was some packed snow in it as well. I was about to land in the soft powder but then something happened and BAM-" Krystal yelled as she hit the water with her clenched fist. "I hit my head on the hard spot-"

Fox gasped

"Yeah, after that I remembered waking up in a hospital bed wearing a paper dress with a mild concussion and pneumonia."

"Wow. So since then you swore never to drink again?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Krystal nodded

"Wow. That takes balls. I'm glad your okay though."

"Thanks, I'm glad I'm okay as well. If I died I wouldn't have met such a charming young man like yourself." Krystal said as she hugged Fox

"Aw, thanks Krystal. And as much as I sound like a dick right now, it would have been awesome to see you on that Ski-doo the way you were," Fox smiled. "although not the crash part, that sounds too harsh for me. I probably would have shit bricks from all of the suspense of that crash. True story."

"Yeah, that was officially the first and the last time I'm ever drinking. Just to be safe."

"Oh, I hear you on that one."

"What about you? What have you done that was so stupid while your drunk?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one." Fox thought as he tapped his cheek in thought. "The worst that I can '_r__emember_' is being at a summer drinking fest and I was drinking Tequila paralyzers, and my friend smokes. A lot, so when he ran out of smokes, and he was just plastered from all of the booze served that night. So when he ran out he's like, "Hey, Fox. I'm out of smokes. SCOOTER BOOT." He shouts and I kept on trying to talk him out of it, well because we're all smashed right. So anyway he manages to talk me into it meanwhile I only had 2-3 electric scooters tuned up at the time, but, I also had a 49 cc gas scooter in my shed so I took it out and fired it up, this was at three in the morning on a week night in July I think it was, so we all got on our scooters and my friend zooms past us on the gas scooter and I see all these lights start turning on behind him. Luckily no one was ballsy enough to call the cops on three drunken douche bags trippin' down a main road and my other friend on my left, the one who brought up this shitty idea in the first place, he's like "Fox, look how strait I can go." He was strait but as he pulled on the throttle he must've turned off the power and then he slowed down and started shaking wildly and then falls over in the middle of this main road, knocks himself out and twists his ankle. We rush over and he's got a lit cigarette on his eyelid-"

"Oh god, did it burn him?"

"Surprisingly no it didn't." Fox chuckled "the next day I wake up and there's three scooters in my living room, the shed door still open all the lights on the whole bit, so yeah, I was supposed to go to a construction job that day so I pull myself together and get to work, go to were I'm supposed to work in that house. And I end up throwing up in the bathtub, turning tail and going home to help my injured friend with re-shingling his house roof. Then I go back to work that evening."

"Wow, that's still quite stupid, ballsy but stupid." Krystal chuckled

Fox chuckled moderately "now we got dumb acts out of the way. Whats your favourite vacation that you have been on?"

"Besides this one?" Krystal asked

"Yeah, it kinda shows that you like this vacation a little bit more than I anticipated."

"Well the best one I have ever been on... was... to... Hawaiian islands. I lived there for about six months, and when I was there I worked on a pineapple plantation, a little side job I picked up to have spending money. When it was time for me to go however, my boss threw me this huge going away party. And the next day when my plane was scheduled to leave, I was so tired that my friends that I had met on the island had to carry me onto the plane, because I couldn't stay conscious for the life of me. And that was my favourite vacation. Whats yours?"

"My favourite vacation was when I went to space no joke, but you can laugh all you want. I entered a contest for the hell of it and I won a trip to the space station. It seemed pretty easy before I actually got up there I thought I had the weightlessness thing down pat. So, when I got up there though it was _far_ from being what I had expected. When I undid me straps I started to drift around bumping into other people and what not. So when I moved on to the space station with the artificial gravity it was sudden change for me, to fast to be exact. And when I didn't have my feet in the right position I ended up falling flat on my face."

Krystal chuckled and fox chuckled with her.

"Anyway, although it was embarrassing, I found it to be my favourite vacation."

"That would be awesome to go to the space station, although what difference would there be from my trip here from Cerinia, and going up to the space station for three hours." Krystal shrugged.

"I guess it's just your mind-set because I have never been in space aside from that contest trip."

"That is true said, Fox."

"Yeah," Fox said as he gazed into Krystal's eyes for about a minute thinking about how his life would be if the woman that was sitting next to him, practically stark naked, was in his life as his bride-to-be 'Should I kiss her? See how it goes, she seems to like me, maybe I should show it back, or maybe- fuck it!' Fox thought as he moved in closer to Krystal and kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted about a minute as both parties didn't want it to end, but the body needs oxygen at some point on. 'wow' "Sorry." Fox said as he blushed and looked away.

Krystal opened her eyes, still in a shocked state of mind from the intensely sparked kiss 'Why is he sorry? I don't follow...' "Whats there to be sorry for Fox," Krystal said as she shifted over into Fox's lap. "I enjoyed it."

"You don't think it was rushed?"

"Of course not. I think it was perfect timing on a night such as this one."

"Well, okay if you say so." Fox smiled and kissed her again, and again, until it turned into a full-out make-out session. 'her lips, they are so soft, and her touch it's so heavenly like. I feel... I feel like I'm sitting on cloud nine right now.'

Fox and Krystal kept up there make-out session and then they switched, they started to play tonsil hockey, 'is anyone keeping score?' Fox thought as he put down his mental barriers.

When they were both done they were so tired, so they decided to take a rest break before they got out of the tub. One problem was that Krystal was so tired, _and was still sitting on Fox_. When she fell asleep Fox was trapped and did not want to wake Krystal, so he too fell into a slumber of his own.

* * *

Okay, yes I went and did it, (tsk) I went there, *raises arms in guiltiness* A'hem. Anyway. i hope you enjoyed all of the stories i put in this one some of them actually happened to me and my family, and others i let my imagination take hold. If you enjoyed this chapter write a review telling me whet you thought was a good part in your mind. And if you dislike well I'm not going to hate you, (maybe, just depends on how much your hating me for writing this) just drop me a review wheather your a member or not DOES NOT matter leave a review telling me what i can improve on and certain categories to improve in. Thank you. Now time to respond to chapter one reviews.

Troygroomes: Uh yeah i would like to get that far but if I keep going the way I'm going there will be no way i could get that to happen (although it would be nice to) it would just end up being too long of a story. (but before you let your bubble burst I'm planning on having a story plotted closer to their marriage)

anon: uh, thanks aha can't really say much more really. Anyway thanks for your review it cheered me up and kept me writing.

Star Wolf 2.0: Thanks for the review and thanks for the compliment. 4-5 is a pretty good grade but if you don't mind my asking what made you take away a star? (it would be nice to know just to help me improve). Sorry the baker thing was almost non-existent in this chapter, I guess i got wound up thinking of other things to put in this chapter lol. I am however happy to see your pleased so far with this story let me know if that changes. XD. Thanks for the additional compliments i got writes block for a week so I went back and read your review a couple of times over and used it as a pep talk to get me some motivation. As for the profile pic as much as I don't want to admit it but i did find it online the link is in my bio. so if any other reads love my pic don't give me the credit, go to the link in the description and give him all of it. It's his masterpiece and I'm just thankful i get to use it. (oh and funny P.S. not to be taken seriously {i dont like your name its only because one of your ugly fuck members keeps hitting on my favorite character} again don't take it seriously i'm just joking) and again thanks for your review much abridged.

dax0042: Thanks for your review, glad you enjoyed it i also used this one as a bit of a pep talk.

Troygroomes: Thanks for your second review. i was going to PM you telling you the truth but... wheres the fun in that? where? lol you nailed it (as you can see).


	3. The introduction of an old friend

Hello everybody, Star-Hit96 going global again. Not complaining or anything but I feel like I am not getting enough reviews, it keeps my writing never-the-less but i just checked my traffic graph and I feel like there should be more reviews for the better good, anyway, I am anxious to see my traffic graph skyrocket even more than it has so I'm cutting the start A/N short a bit. Here you readers go 5011 words of pure mind-fuck he-he-he oh shit did i just say that? oh well, enjoy...

* * *

Star fox bakery chapter three

Back in the room of Fox's apartment he lay sleeping on his oceanic blue, velvet-like bed alone softly snoring and fidgeting every so often. Fox then woke up to the sound of his annoying buzzing alarm clock it read; 9:30, he shut it off considerately and sat up on the edge of his queen sized bed. *yawn* "Now that's a weird dream if I have seen one." Fox said as he stood up and started out of his room in deep thought. "I'm starting to wonder if any of it is true..." Fox started to say as a knock was heard at the door. He answered the door and it was Krystal, "mph," Fox groaned as he stretched and rubbed his tired eyes "Good morning beautiful. You know, you look just as good as the first day you came by, if not better." He smiled

"The _first day_?" Krystal asked and furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, you came by on a day just like today, and I found out you were a telepath and you showed my some things you brought here from your home world; Cerinia." Fox said as he cocked his eye brow.

"Really? What _things_ are these?" 'How the fuck does he know I'm a telepath so soon? And when did he find out I'm not of this planet?'

"Oh, right, that magical staff that's hanging on your wall by 2 silver hooks in your living room and your Cerinian tribal outfit." Fox nodded hoping that she would catch on to her own delay.

"Uh, I never show _anybody_ those things." Krystal scoffed minorly.

"Well, you showed me... don't you remember?" Fox inquired with a little bit of hesitation in his voice.

"No I don't remember a damn thing, care to enlighten me?" Krystal scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well sure, I would love to show you again, how I can control your staff."

"_No-one_ can control it except for me because _I'm_ it's master and it obeys _me_."

"Well that's not what happened to me that one day."

"Okay, so let me try and get this straight you Fox, whatever your last name is. Claim that you _can_ control my staff and predict the future..."

"Oh no, I can't predict the future it has already happened."

Krystal *face-palmed* "Okay, Okay, let just say for one moment that you _can_ control my staff and all of this has happened, what feminine beauty products are on my bathroom counter?" Krystal asked as she tilted her head a tad bit sideways in a moment of pure focused-on-Fox's next words position.

"On the far left you have that Treseme no-water shampoo, in the middle you have a small bottle of Hugo for her about 3/4 used, and on the right we have herbal essences tail fur conditioner."

"How the fuck do you know all of these things you stalker?! Have you been in my fucking apartment?! Because if you were I will beat the living sh-"

"No, I haven't- I mean yes, I have but, you were always with me. I can't believe that you can't remember all of this, it happened so slowly. You even showed me the "ice blast" of your staff, the _only _spell you can do indoors, so you told me..."

Krystal growled in her throat. "Come with me then you stalker!" She said as she gripped Fox's wrist with her hand tightly making Fox wince in pain.

"Sit in that chair, I have more questions for you." she let go of his wrist and threw him onto a chair and went back and locked the door. "So Fox tell me more that happened to us this day you came over." She said as she picked up a chair and sat in it about 3 feet away from Fox.

Fox gulped hard "Well before you gave me the staff to see if I could actually master it like you you told me to look out for the pulsing blue tip that happens when the staff has recognized a user-"

Krystal nodded slowly with her eyes squinted and kept a close eye on Fox as he continued to tell his story

"When and _if_ it ever does recognize me you said I couldn't think about anything-"

"Okay I'm starting to believe you now Fox." She said as she got up and unhooked the staff off the wall, forgetting to resurrect the bond with the staff like she did before she just continued to walk over to Fox. This left the staffs aura to be miss-aligned. "Here. Do what you did before then smart-ass." Quickly handing the staff over to a new user like that, with its UN-aligned aura could be catastrophic.

"Okay," Fox said as he stood up and took the staff from Krystal and remembered the day when he was with her before and muttered every word that she did. The tip was pulsing blue but it didn't mean it recognized Fox as a user, instead the staff started a humming metallic echo sound and then a shield encased Fox which stopped him from moving a single inch and a huge blast explosion from the outer shield went off and vaporized anyone and anything within 1 city block. Fox was oblivious to the blast and was completely unscathed except for his now utterly broken heart. He lost his girlfriend, Krystal. Right before his eyes too. He also lost his home (which had all of his FanFiction novels in it). He was in a state of shock and he thought he imagined all of it, and then, reality set in and hit him like a freight train moving at top speed. "No... no, no no no NO! NO! KRYSTAL!" and that's when he snapped awake in the hot tub, with Krystal no-where to be found.

"KRYSTAL!" He stood up and shouted shakily as tears streamed down his cheeks from the nightmare he had, "KRYSTAL!" he shouted again and a lump was forming in his throat making it more difficult for him to breathe as he was about to get out of the hot tub he spent the night in, _supposedly_ with Krystal. "KRYS- what the fuck? What the fuck happened to my shorts? Whatever. KRYS-TAL where are you! C'mon babe, it's to early for hide and seek!" Fox chuckled "You could have brought me out some thing to make my self more presentable- although of course you already saw _it_ so who am I trying to kid. KRYSTAL WHERE ARE YOU, THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! Oh good, a towel, why is it all the way out here? And... soaking wet? Krystal where you at?" Fox said as he threw the soaked towel behind him onto the bench.

Fox proceeded into the vacant house. When he got to the bathroom to get a fresh towel the door was locked "Krys, you okay in there?" He asked as he heard a low moan "Krystal?"

"uh, yes Fox?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... what's up?"

"Uh... Where are my shorts?"

"...You should be wearing them, aren't- what the hell? Why do I have them?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Fox chuckled

"Well I guess I slept walk into here after I took your shorts with me. Because I just woke up."

"Wow, a sleep walker."

The toilet flushed and Krystal came out, still completely stark naked.

"Are you okay Krystal?" Fox asked as she looked as if she was ready to mate or something along those lines. "You look a little-"

"Turned on." she said. Then suddenly she inhaled the air around her then smiled maniacally and licked her lips and lunged at Fox's waistline. He stepped to the side and a fold out couch was there to break Krystal's fall. "Come back here Foxy, I'm horny for you and your manly aromas." Krystal purred loudly and started to get up.

"Im going to dive into the cold lake and see if I wake up... Be right back, hold that thought." Fox said as he took off full tilt out the door and across the acreage still butt naked and then dove head long into the icy cold spring water but felt no change as his inner animal was still trying to free itself. "Cool it Fox, cool it! Shes probably just playing games with me. Or... she is in a state of mind where shes just subconsciously doing these things, but if she was sleeping how did she get my shorts off. And why would she be- uh... horny. Unless she woke up and had to use the bathroom so she took my shorts and saw lil' bro down below and turned herself on maybe? And locked everything else out of her mind at the time, and she herself let her inner animal loose. I don't know but I needed a good bath anyway so its a good thing I'm here. Hopefully I can somehow wash my hormones off before she catches up with me."

Back at the house, Krystal was just finishing doing her business and flushed the toilet. *yawn* 'Time to cuddle with Fox some more before he wakes up.' she then took a quick look at her still almost stark naked _she would have __however__ been stark naked if it wasn't for the lace thong she was still wearing_. 'hmm, I, guess I should get dressed before I go greet him with a kiss. I remember last night, it was one of my most favourite nights I have spent with a man. He specifically held his hand out blocking out my view, I've never seen that before. Usually guys just ogle over me like I am just some whore that has sex and rips them off, but Fox thinks differently than _all_ the others, I love that about him. I guess since I didn't give him permission he didn't want to take the chance of fucking up? I don't know but I just think he's a true gentleman.' Krystal thought to herself as she put on a tank top and shorts and then exited the school house doors to find Fox still slumbering in the tub. She was wearing a black tank top and yoga shorts that she passed off as a bathing suit, not as comfortable as her _previous style of bathing suit_ she had used last night to "test" Fox. But either way, it did the trick. 'Hmm, his heart rate has increased... a mental barrier, why would he still have it up? I thought he put them down before we went to sleep?' Krystal asked herself in her mind as she went over and got back in the tub and sat on his lap once more. Krystal shrieked 'what the hell?' She thought as she stood back up off of Fox and his, well, enlarged _it_. 'Really, I need to take a look at this, its scaring me a little.'

Krystal moved and sat in the opposite corner of the tub and entered his mind bypassing the mental barrier that was put up.

"Why, why, why is she doing this to me? She knows that I'm a horny dog. I can control it, but not when she does shit like that!"

'Shit like what? What's he talking about?'

"I mean I'm not against her wanting to mate with me or anything-"

'What the fuck!'

"-I am after all, pretty eye catching, especially naked. But could she at least had the courtesy to give me a heads up about this kind of stuff? And if not that, but at least leave me my damn shorts, I can't believe she took them with her. Probably just to make her life easier after she pounces on me, and makes me her little sperm donning bitch."

Krystal chuckled softly 'I took his shorts, I see now where the led me to do that. I probably turned myself on from it somehow. Or its the mating time of the month again.' Krystal thought as she rolled her eyes

"Oh look, here she comes now, I hope to Krazoa she doesn't want to fornicate still,-"

'Nope, it's the mating time of the month again I can tell already.'

"I would probably injure her in some way or form. Or worse yet her injure me, damn she looks like shes on a damn killing spree. But instead of killing she just wants to fuck, as hard and as fast as possible." Fox said as he stood up and started to run further away from the _practically possessed_ Krystal but then got his ass tackled by her because he cut his route short as he just wanted as much time as possible to run away from her at full tilt, but Krystal always had the upper hand over him.

'Hey! Im not _that_ small. And yes when it's my time, I admit I get a _little_ frisky.' Krystal chuckled

"Who said that?" Fox wailed as he was about to be mounted like an unforgiven fish.

'Is he coming too now?' "Fox, wake up you're dreaming, it's all just a dream." Krystal said and then left the dream. To find a stirring, mumbling Fox across from her.

"Whats real?... What is real?... Whats real?... Mmm, too tight too ti..." he mumbled finishing with a groan of mentally embraced pain and trailed off, meaning he was diving deeper back into the dream.

"Fox, Fox wake up!" Krystal yelled at him before she started to giggle, 'I am a vir-'

"Mmm no, no-oo, five more minutes m-om I'm having the best dream of m-my life." he mumbled subconsciously.

'Hmm, I wonder...' "No Fox, you gotta get up now or your going to miss the school bus." Krystal said improvising her voice to imitate Fox's mother.

Fox snapped out of his dream. "Huh? What? What!? I thought I was on vacation with the most beautiful vixen I've ever seen."

Krystal blushed and her heart rate was sporadic "Aw, your such a flatterer Fox."...

..."So uh," They both said at the same time

Fox chuckled "You go first."

"I don't know exactly how to ask what I was going to ask, so, I insist that you go first." Krystal said

"Okay, 1 how did you sleep last night? and 2 did you see anything that was going on in my head a couple of minutes ago?"

Krystal nodded and swept a hand through the water making it ripple but not splash "I slept good, I felt really safe, being by your side, and uh, yeah I seen some parts." she nodded once more.

Fox sunk into the water lower. "Sorry, I didn't mean for you to. I don't know what got into me to make me think that God awful dream up."

"Oh its fine. It's my own fault. I'm the one that bypassed your protective mental barrier." Krystal admitted

Fox sat up a little "mental barrier? I never put any up. Unless it was subconsciously put there, and that would explain why you were able to bypass it so easily."

Krystal chuckled "Yeah," and looked back to Fox "might I ask how it all started."

"Sure." Fox nodded "It started when- wait you being a telepath isn't there a way for you to go in to someones memories and see them full view?"

"Thought you would never ask." She said as she shifted across the tub to Fox and put her hands on the sides of his head "Ready?"

"Yup."

Krystal went in with Fox beside her into the memory. "In this state, Fox, '_nothing_' can happen to us, the environment can't harm us and our actions don't have any effect on anything."

The _nightmare_ started and Krystal and Fox witnessed it all. They got to the point of talking in her apartment then she gave Fox the staff right away with out resurrecting the bond. "There's what went wrong there, I didn't align its aura." When Fox mumbled the sentence the tip started to pulse and the tragedy played through once more. "There, right there, that's when your mind went haywire. All of the intense expressed love emotions that came from you, when they happen subconsciously at that rate of speed your mind will act _a lot_ differently than others will. And right now, your mind thinks it woke up but your body is still asleep." Krystal chuckled "I like these next events, I don't know how I got your shorts off right here or why I did it in the first place."

"I kinda felt used in the next part."

"Ooh there it is, that sure set you off."

"Wow, I really look like that? Damn I _do_ look like a damned excuse for a Fox; it looks like I just got released from prison and haven't mated in six years." Fox said and immediately looked at Krystal "Don't you agree?"

Krystal chuckled lightly and cleared her throat "Yes, yes you do. Oh, and for the record... I don't act like that when it's my mating season, it's worse." Krystal said as she smiled demonically "but that time doesn't come for another two weeks."

"O-okay, I'll be sure to Change it next time. So that's when we wont see each other for how long? Just to be sure we don't get the miraculous miss Krystal knocked up." Fox said and then laughed Krystal joined too. "And we're off, wanna go see what you're doing since you already saw what I was doing."

"Sure," Fox and Krystal split up and Krystal went and checked on herself "Wow, your doing it all wrong. What ever, too late now."

"So this is what I think about huh? Pretty crafty."

Then the dream was finished playing through. "You think of some weird ass shit you know that Fox, but every person is unique." Krystal said and laughed

"I can't tell whats imagined from whats real so that why I never do anything to start it and i did however try to run and hide from you but your nose and mating lust caught up with me I guess. I also didn't do it because I keep my promises. And now I take it your hungry." Fox asked as he heard Krystal's gut let out a deep growl.

"Just a tad bit." Krystal nodded

"What would you like?"

"Well, I haven't had, whats it called? Those disc cakes."

"Pan Cakes?"

"Yeah, those! They are so good." Krystal said as she let her eyes glaze over remembering the amazing flavors she had experienced a long while ago.

"Just pancakes?"

"...mmm..."

"Krystal?"

She shook her head and came out of her daydream "Uh it's up to you, personally I could just live off of pancakes for the rest of my mortal life."

"Well that's good to know- and whadda ya know here comes flyboy himself." Fox said as the 4x4's horn got louder as it came down the lane.

"Who's he?" questioned Krystal.

"He would be the bad-ass; Falco, that lets me come up here whenever I want and do whatever I please." Fox finished as Falco got out of his truck. "How was the business trip."

"Lame as always." Falco said as he completely missed the beauty next to Fox before he went to his tailgate and got some groceries. "You two have breakfast yet?"

"Uh, no we were about to though" Fox told Falco who was about ready to turn around holding a weeks worth of groceries.

"Well that's good, because I got us some bacon." Falco said before he turned around and when he did, he nearly shit himself. "Whoa, Fox. What the fuck." he said as he nearly dropped the bags of food and goodies.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You told me you were bringing a girl up here to spend the weekend with, what you never told me was that you were actually bringing Aphrodite with you."

"Oh, you are too kind." Krystal said as she blushed.

Fox growled quietly in his throat. 'If this bastard hits on my girlfriend _one_ more time imma rip his beak off his feathery face and shove it up his ass then rip his throat out with my own teeth.' "ahem," Fox cleared his throat. "excuse me but your talking about _my_ girl right now and I would really appreciate you to stop, please." Fox said while he kept holding onto Krystal.

In Krystal's mind she was busy laughing and imagining Fox eating the poor bastard.

"Okay sorry, but im just telling the truth Fox."

"Yeah, just do me a favour and knock it down a few notches there pal."

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Just remember who lets you come down here and do whatever the fuck you want to do though."

"True enough flyboy."

"Hell, that's why I blared my horn until you came into eye view because I figured you would be running around in the raw with the most se- I mean beautiful vixen I have seen before." Falco stated and changed his tune as he saw Fox clench his fist and bare his teeth.

"Easy Fox, easy." Krystal said as he held back Fox from gutting and stuffing Falco on the spot.

'...Mind you I could kill this fucker right here and now, then his acreage will be mine and I could go in further to the property and bury his body and then every Friday I will have a rave and invite '_all_' the hot girls...' Fox thought as he looked at Krystal 'which is only one for me thank you very much.' He finished his thought and Krystal turned around and gave him a thanking look, then she kissed him kindly on the lips.

'You are such a kind person Fox. I wouldn't doubt it if I spent the rest of my life with you.' Krystal said into Fox's mind

'I didn't know you could communicate by thinking.' Fox said and started to smile

"What, whats so funny?" Falco asked

'Should we tell him yet? I haven't said anything to him about it at all.'

'Nah, lets have some fun with his head first.'

'Okay' Fox grinned "I'm up for that."

"What is wrong with you two?"

'Nothing, not a damn thing Falco.'

"Who said that!?" Falco shouted as he spun around looking for the source of the unknown voice that was only in his head.

"No one said nothing Falco. Maybe you should bring the groceries inside so we can eat before we head out."

"Yeah, I guess you are right Fox maybe I'm just going stir crazy on this acreage."

"Yeah and Krystal and I have work tomorrow... so we won't be able to spend the night again, sorry. Maybe, we could possibly come here next weekend as well?"

"Sure, that sounds good and then I can get to know the future misses McCloud a little better. Which by-the-way, Foxy. You still haven't introduced us properly."

"Right. Shit, sorry. Krystal this is my life-long friend Falco Lombardi, Falco meet my girlfriend Krystal Hughey."

"Charmed." Krystal and Falco said in sequence as they shook one another's hand.

'Krystal, Krystal are you listening?'

'Yes Fox, what is it?'

'I want you to go and wash your hands now. Please.'

'Why, whats up?'

'That was his um-'

'EW, okay, okay I'm going.' "I have to use the ladies room, be right back." Krystal said calmly

When Krystal was out of hearing range Falco spoke up. "Dude, Fox. How the fuck did you manage to pick her up? She almost looks like that girl from grade nine we almost fucked- OW." Falco started and then he was socked in the side of the head.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING COMPARE HER TO THAT HERPES INFECTED WHORE EVER AGAIN! Besides," Fox yelled with a vengeance filled fire burning in his eyes, and then mellowed back out as he started to get a raspy voice. "She is a fuck of a lot more beautiful and meaningful to me than that wanna-be coke-whore from our old school. Hell, I'll let you call her Aphrodite before I ever let you refer to her as that-" Fox shuddered thinking back on old memories. "Beast of a person. We got ourselves a deal?" Fox asked holding out a hand to help Falco back up off the ground.

"Yeah, we got a deal. Sorry for acting the way I did bro, I don't know what came over me. I guess after so many years of being alone I forgot what true beauty is, and that right there, _is_ true beauty. Proud of you Fox. Just make sure I'm best man at your wedding and not Slippy." Falco chuckled.

Fox chuckled "I thought I always needed more than one best man for a wedding?"

"That's true Fox, I mean what are two guys going to do in Las Vegas? We need at least four to get the party fire roaring."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. You are _not_ taking me to Vegas for my wedding."

"Your fuckin' rights I am. Even if that means I need to feed you roophies, You are so going to Vegas weather you like it or not."

"Fine. As long as you don't let me get raped by some dude, I'm good with the roophies part because I. AM. _NOT._ GOING! Period."

"You're not going where, what?"

"Oh, we are planning his wedding because he wants to marry you and he also wants me to feed him roophies so you can rape him-"

"YOU FUCKING JERK! Wait getting raped by Krystal won't be so bad, but- THAT'S BEYOND THE POINT YOU FUCKING JERK!" Fox said as he tackled Falco to the ground and started repeatedly punching him where ever and when he got tired Falco rolled on top of him but Fox kept them rolling and soon it was just a full out wrestling match to see who tires first.

"Boys, BOYS, BREAK IT UP!"

"Sorry mistress Krystal, please forgive me." Fox said as he bowed at her feet. He learned from his dream when Krystal got aggravated enough, she too would start to throw punches of her own. Sure it was merely a dream but Fox didn't want to test this theory out in any way possible.

"Please stand." Krystal said and the two childish-acting men stood up. "Good, now forgive each other."

"Sorry buddy, for acting the way I had. Might I also add that you have grown weak."

"Why you- I'l show you-" Fox started and then stepped over to Falco with his hand clenched into a fist.

"A'HEM."

"Sorry mistress Krystal." Fox bowed

"Well don't say sorry to me, say sorry to your friend." she scolded back

"Right. Sorry Falco for acting the way I did, it wasn't right of me, and it was also my fault for starting all of it."

"It's okay brother."

"Great, now that's out of the way... cook me breakfast." she said and then jumped into Fox's arms smiling ear-to-ear.

Falco started chuckling "dude, you are so whipped." he said and then broke into a fit of laughter but then stopped to voice in his head.

'He's not whipped Falco, he's just well trained'

"Uh, whoever you are you need to stop with the shenanigans and look at Fox And Krystal for a full five minutes and you will see, he's whipped not just _trained_." Falco said out loud to the air rather than anybody at all.

"Falco, your helping me." Fox said to him rather than setting Krystal down and breaking Falco's beak

...

"Well, thanks for the breakfast Falco. I don't mean to dine and dash but I got a lot of things to do before the weeks workload comes and hits me smack dab in the muzzle tomorrow."

"Right, no I understand. You own your own business like a big boy now, but before you go are you making plans this weekend yet so I can make sure you guys have clean linens this time."

"Yeah, defiantly we will be back next weekend, and for the record we didn't even use the bed. We slept in the hot tub."

Falco raised a hand to his head to rub his temple, "Fox, you were always a lazy bitch." he said and then chuckled.

"Right, well excuse me for being the nice guy who doesn't move a single inch after your love falls asleep on top of you."

"Ooooooh, Foxy and Krystal sittin' in a tree- well in this case, a hot tub. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, next comes marriage, and then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Falco laughed and then so did Krystal and then the last person to laugh _which wasn't really a laugh it was more of a nervous chuckle __Fox McCloud_. "Oh, lighten up Fox, you know I'm just playin'."

"I know, anyway we best be going thanks for the weekend bud."

"Ah, no worries brada, I own an acreage, its practically built just for fun and if no-one is here to enjoy it it just gets sour. Know what I'm sayin'?" He asked and then winked

Fox shook his head. "Yeah, Yeah. Talk to you later this week then."

... in the car ride back to Corneria city...

"So what do you think of Mister party fun time himself?"

"I think he's a good guy, really funny and honest."

"Honest... how _honest_ is he really?"

"Well, for starts, if you do marry me, he still wants to take you to Las Vegas and he's also being completely truthful when he says he is going to give you- oh shit whats it called again i learned it in sex ed once, ro- ro-hip, nahl? Rohypnol that's it. a.k.a. Roophies. Yeah hes being truthful about that, hes going to make you go even if you don't want to."

"WHAT?! That's unbelievable. What do you have to say about it?"

"Uhm, don't get raped." Krystal said as she chuckled softly.

"Yes, great advice." Fox said solemnly as he started to join Krystal in her chuckling.

* * *

And there we have it, chapter three. tell me what you all think about it i worked a lot on what happened in the dream (as you could probably tell). Like/dislike, no matter just drop me a review telling me what you thought about this, thank you very much. now on to last chapters reviews...

Troygroomes: Well... I am not sure about the whole descendent thing just yet I hope to be able to get that for or at least make an 'open ending' so either I can continue it on as a sequel or have you readers for that matter write me an ending to post (if it were to come down to it). LAWL funny you said this second part, once you said it I smiled horrifyingly and wrote out the second dream (didn't you all get MIND FUCKED!?). as for this next part of yours I thought about it lots and i have a large plan in my head and jotted down on my laptop, and i am unfortunately not going to say anymore than that. (thats when you know i have a trick up my sleeve). thanks for the rating and great comment keep it coming because it keeps my spirit in check whenever i write.

dax0042: thank you for your review it kept me writing and if you keep reviewing with positive feedback you WILL see it finished.

Baltofan110: thanks :). and hey who doesnt get a little lazy in their lives lol. glad to see you liked the pic as much as I

Jkuh Vep: well, i must say you have a point there but you also didnt realize that i can too. he-he. BTW tell me how you translate english into Saurian and I will go back and change chapter one, the part where Fox has the staff. I actually think your name is neat btw. and i guess every writer i know hates panther too so if you like laughs and somewhat kinky stuff go read Panther Ruined by XxSanitariumxX if you haven't already, its really good for a oneshot. and yes down to the bisiness part, i personally am wanting to see were this goes myself im not exactly a 'full time' write still have school and sleep to catch up on LAWL this story is no different from any other thats on the stovetop i write bits n peices from here and there and at all hours of the night some times i will wake myself up at three in the morning just to write down some good thoughts i thought were great. (which i NEED to stop doing my grades are starting to slip.) but IDGAFF because im just that enthused in my stories and other peoples aswell. Thank you about the life stories part i was afraid i went wrong there. also i give you a high-five for being the first one to point out something gravely important GRAMMAR glad you thought it was pieced together for you so well and comsidering your the only person thats told me about this i will do it your way for a while until i change or someone else brings up that point. and for your final point another point that made me add in some new scenery/people its going to be a hell of a story when it eventually gets done. last point also (wait and find out like the rest of us) lol

Wolfsalvo: well first off i wasnt sure if i was going too fast for everyone so... in case anyone scorned me i already said that i was guilty for it lol. glad you found it to be quite the thrill already. i thank you for your review and yes i had that problem my self as well at one point. and yes i know i must be completely honest right here the very first FanFic i have ever read was_ Star Fox:_ Krystal's_ Honeymoon _for the very first one i have ever read in my life before i was inspired to be a fanfic author i personally thought it was the best. that did it for me there since i read that one i was hooked to this site and writing right away. a couple of days ago i finished reading _Survival on a frozen Hell_ Everything there was the cats ass just the way everything blended it was like a perfect harmony. and as for writing at school and if you have an iphone, ipod i sugject you get an icloud account and linking notes with it thats what i do and then after school i copy paste into Lebreoffice and correct a lot of things i missed and add more to it and then i publish. (easy process subtract the writing and thinking that goes into all of it.) very gald to hear that you like my story so far and i definatly will keep up the work just so-long as i get more reviews. and for your last comment HERE IT IS!

A/N: let me know it i went into too much detail: a morning and a little bit of an afternoon in 5011 words... let me know as readers what you thought. thanks everyone and 'till next chapter peace :)


	4. No matter what they do, friends forever

A/N: Hey all, Star-Hit back with a vengeance, okay this chapter is short; time frame wise, the chapter it self is 5,043 words. Just like any other chapter. lots of action and description in this one. As a heads up Krystal gets a little... Aggressive... now you can read on.

* * *

Another boring week of work has gone by for the lovers, physically demanding never-the-less. Now all they want to do is relax and enjoy one another's company in the hot tub.

* * *

"Hey Fox, I am ready to go now. What about you?"

"Yeah I am ready as well, do you have your bathing suit this time?" Fox asked and chuckled

"Yes, I do." Krystal giggled

"Its not too skimpy or revealing is it though?"

"Uh, why is that?"

"Falco's gonna end up gawking at you if it is."

"Oh..." She murmured

"Yeah, Falco is a bit of a _perv_, there was this time back in high school, science class to be specific. There was this hot lupine girl, not nearly as hot as you though." Krystal smiled cutely and blushed "anyway me and Falco were sitting in the back of the class and the lupine girl sat in in front of us, I didn't bother to look much, but Falco on the other hand was always looking when she stood up. Sometimes he would even nudge me to get me to look but, she wasn't really my type though, she smoked and did other stuff and I wanted to stay as far away from that as I could." He chuckled, "Sometime over the year he thought I was gay even, just because I didn't let my male power take over my will power, like he did his..."

"Oh so, I guess I should change it then huh?"

"If you want to. I just figured I would let you know before hand. If you feel you can handle your own though, it's all good."

"Oh okay, I'll just leave it then, its not too revealing though but still I can manage."

"Alright," Fox nodded and thought about something, he shouldn't have... _'_I_ can__'__t believe you just thought of that you pedophile! I__'__m disgusted at you! I can__'__t believe you would even think of doing that to Krystal, speaking of which, she__'__s glaring at us now. Say something you tool, before you make yourself look stupid- oh wait she can read minds. That probably __already__ did it... Fuck my life...__' _"maybe we should get going now..." _'Yes, we should, before you go and make yourself look like an even bigger pinhead'_

Krystal giggled "Okay, lets go."

...

Fox and Krystal went outside from the apartment complex when a blood red vixen and a pink feline were walking by across the street, "Hey Katt, isn't this Krystal's building?" Fox overheard the vixen ask.

"I do believe it is." The pink feline said as they both crossed the street and headed over to the building.

They finished walking across the street and were walking toward the front entrance of the building just as they noticed Krystal packing some things into the car followed by and orange vulpine, "Hey, hey there she is," the blood red vixen whispered loudly to the pink feline, "Hey Krystal!" she shouted

_'Oh GAWD, please no, anyone but Fara-'_

"Hey Krystal, how you been?" the pink feline asked, her voice now showed how excited she was to see her long lost friend.

Krystal closed her eyes _'AND Katt! Today just keeps getting better and better.' _she thought gloom-fully to herself. "Hey guys, so good to see you two again!" she said acting like she was happy in her mind.

"How are you?" Katt asked as she hugged her old friend.

"I'm good. Seen better days, but I am good." she said letting go of Katt and hugging Fara, "What about you Fara, how you holding up?"

"I'm great, after seeing you again." she looked at Fox and let a low whistle as she looked up and down Fox a few times, checking him out, making him blush and causing his tail to flick about nervously, "And who might your sexy beast of a friend be?" Fara purred as she stared into Fox's eyes, making him blush redder and look away.

"This, _sexy beast_ is my boy-" Krystal started but was cut off

"Toy..." Katt interrupted inconspicuously, but not loud enough for Krystal to here until she clicked in,

"...Fox- hey! Meanie!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. He looks so big and strong," Katt said causing Fox to completely turn around, away from the embarrassment, "cute butt Fox." she said and then whispered into Fara's ear, "I bet his dick is the length of my lower arm-"

"HEY!" Krystal yelled

"Sorry, it's just that he's soooooooo _hot._" The vixen purred

"Well, go find your own Fox McCloud, because this one is mine."

"Oooooh, does Krystal have a _boyfriend_?" Katt mocked.

"Yes, in fact, she does. And we were about to go to his brothers acreage, then you two showed up- oh, by the way Fox,"

"Hmm?" Fox hummed as he looked back at Krystal

"allow me to introduce, The Cornerian Hospitalizer Gang. The pink feline is Katt Monroe, and the red vixen, Fara Phoenix. They are the two that dared me to go on the Ski-doo that hospitalized me."

"Hey, I thought we said that it stays between us." Katt hissed

"Relax Katt, Fox is cool, we exchanged stories last weekend, pretty much naked in the hot tub." Krystal said

"Hey, I though we agreed that stays between us?" Fox said, cocky tone as he tilted his head and winked.

"I did, but I also needed to throw that out there to calm Katt down before she starts a cat-fight with me." Krystal stated

Fox chuckled and opened his mouth to greet them back but was cut off, "As funny as it sounds Fox, it's true. So, no mockery!" Katt scolded

Fox shut his mouth and smiled as he released his thought out to Krystal, _'Do they know you're telepathic?'_

_'Yes...'_

"Well, I wasn't going to mock. I was simply going to greet you. It's apparent that Krystal is the only one here that can read minds." Fox said, causing Katt to blush,

"Sorry, I guess I... 'jumped the gun' on that one." Katt replied

Krystal giggled, "That you did Katt, that you did." then she pulled out her phone and looked at the time, "Oh, shit, Fox, the time... when do we have to be at your brothers acreage?"

X~X~X~X

_'Fox has a brother eh? Hmm, I wonder if he's the exact same as Fox. I'd love to see him, maybe more than just _"him"._'_

X~X~X~X

Krystal picked up on Katt's open thoughts and scorned her.

"There is no 'set time' as long as we get there by tonight."

"Oh, I see." she said and nodded her head.

Fox chuckled and glanced at the two girls in front of him, "What about the _Hospitalizer Gang_? Do you think they would like to go?"

"Katt for sure wants to go, but Fara has plans for tomorrow." Krystal said knowingly

"Um, invasive much!" The duo said.

"Well sorry, I told you to have barriers up!"

Katt scoffed, Fox stepped in, "Should I, call my brother and tell him you're coming with?"

"You would do that for _me_? Letting _me _tag along?" Katt said with a bit of an excited edge in her voice.

Fox shrugged, "Hey, you know what they say, 'The more the merrier'."

"You barely know me though." she replied dryly

"Hey, we got the rest of the weekend ahead of us." Fox said, and looked to Krystal and grasped her waist, pulling her close, "Isn't that right babe?"

Krystal giggled, "That we do." and then glanced at Katt, "What do you say Katt? Wanna go?"

"I would love to, as long as I get to hang out with my blue bestie."

Krystal made herself blush as she smiled on the outside as she projected her thoughts to Katt, _'Aw, such a flatterer. Anyway, if you so much as hit on Fox once I'll make you regret it...'_

_'You have my word.'_

"So it's settled then?" Fox asked as he reached for his phone.

"Yup." Krystal and Katt agreed at the same time.

"Okay then. Fara, do you need a lift home?" Fox asked.

"Oh, Katt was just walking me home and then we saw Krystal bent over your car loading things in," she chuckled "I must say Fox, you sure keep yourself controlled."

Fox blushed nervously and bumped the ground with toe of his shoe, "Yeah well, it's a little something I taught myself to control after junior high."

"Oh yeah, is that so. Any other guy would gawk and stare at Krystal's fit ass all day if they had the chance."

"Krystal's fit? That wouldn't by chance be-"

"It is, I was looking for names for my company, and I heard that and I was like, hmm, drop the apostrophe and 's' and, damn that's catchy. That's how my company got its name." Krystal said and brushed a loch of her hair behind her ear.

"Hmm, interesting-"

"Krystal I keep telling you to get that cut off and it'll stop bugging you." Katt interjected

"NO! My power will start to fade!"

"Oh, I'll shave you then."

"YOU DO THAT AND YOU DIE KATT!" The blue vixen barked, an evil glare in her eye, "Seriously, it takes so long for my hair to grow. It's weird, but yeah, it does take its time."

Fox cleared his throat, "So, Fara, would you like a ride home?"

"Well, actually we haven't seen Krystal, in, like, forever so, if you wouldn't mind, could we steal Krystal from you for a little bit? While they walk me the rest of the way home and Katt and her will walk back and Katt with her things as well because she lives next to me now."

"She lives next to you now?!" Krystal asked energetically

"Yes, I do." Katt interjected

Krystal squealed "Now we can hang out like old times-"

"_AND _drink?"

"oh-no-no-no-no-no, I am _not_ drinking ever again."

"come on don't be such a wuss!"

"_NO_!"

"Okay, okay. Let's not force her Katt, it looks like her mind is made up."

"Alright, I get it Krystal. You did drink a lot that night." Katt chuckled "I think we all did."

"True that Katt, so are we going." Fara asked

Krystal looked at Fox "Fox?"

"If you want to go, you can go, it's no big deal. I still have stuff to pack anyway." Fox replied

"Cool, thanks Fox. Back in a bit."

"Okay love," Fox said and kissed her before she left.

X~X~X~X

"So Krystal, were did you meet the sexy vulpine?" Katt asked, her voice as invasive as ever,

Krystal blushed as she was walking down the road, "I met him at his bakery about three years ago."

"Ooh, you have dated him for that long?" Fara asked

"Well, no, we have only dated for about... a week now."

"What!? Only a week!?" The others asked

"Yeah, and we just found out each others names about three weeks ago or so."

"Wow, wait a long time much?" Katt replied,

"Yup, I think it was worth it though."

"So how did you guys all start out?" Fara asked, tag-teaming Krystal with a barrage of personal questions,

"Well, last week this evening, Fox asked me out to dinner. Then the next morning I was going to make some cookies-" Katt chuckled, "What? I was bored okay! I already had my outfit picked out and I had nothing to do with the rest of the day. Anyway I was out of sugar and I needed some, so I randomly knocked on someone's door, and that someone happened to be Fox."

"Let me guess, it was around 10:00 AM, he just woke up and was wearing boxer shorts?"

"That sums it up." Krystal said as the trio walked up to Fara's house,

"Well, I will see you guys... Sunday evening?" Fara asked, punching in the code to her door.

"Maybe, we'll see. Hoping so though, haven't seen you in _forever_!" Krystal emphasized then hugged her friend, "For once I'm not going to read your mind. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I was thinking about going to the movies with Miyu-"

Krystal buried her face in her palm, "You mean Miyu, the one who owns the acreage and snowmobile?"

Fara smiled, "The one and only."

"Tell her that, her idea was stupid." Krystal said as she lifted her head and lowered her hand.

Fara laughed, "Will do. Nice running into you today Krystal."

"You too." the blue vixen replied s Fara closed her door. "So Katt, where are we off to?" Krystal turned around to find Katt nowhere in sight, "Katt?"

"Just across the path." Katt shouted from her door as she punched in her code.

"Oh wow, you had me scared for a minute there... how'd you manage to slink off with out me sensing or hearing?" Krystal inquired

"I... managed to learn some things since _the night._" Katt replied, her face flushing a little.

"Oh I see..."

X~X~X~X

_'Hmm, my fuel level is low. I should go fill up before the gang shows up. I'll just send Krystal a quick text.'_

_Krystal, went to go gas up car, if you come back and I am not there, that's were I am. Also if I am not home you know the code to my unit, so, make yourselves at home if you please. Luv ya, Fox OXOX_

Fox's text was delivered to Krystal's phone, but her phone was set to _do not disturb._

X~X~X~X

"Hey Katt, are you almost ready to go?" Krystal asked, patience wearing thin.

"What's your rush Krys? Almost like you're in love with Fox."

"Because it's true. You probably would be the same way!"

"Right." Katt agreed

"I wish we were alone again though so we could just chill in the hot tub-"

"Oh by the way," Katt inquired, a prying edge in her voice, "are you serious about what you said at the apartment building?"

"Yeah-"

"Did you see his-"

"No Katt, I didn't see his _it_... not consciously at least." Krystal chuckled and flushed red under her cobalt fur

"Aw, how come?" Katt whined, wanting to know what she missed out on.

"Because, he had swimming trunks and I left my bathing suit at home."

"Oh, intentionally, I see, I see-"

"It wasn't intentional I swear, I was just so excited to spend the weekend with Fox I mistakenly forgot it."

"Okay-"

"Enough about me! Are you ready yet!?"

"Patience is a virtue..."

"No patience. Fox and I would have been there by now, so please hurry. I can almost smell the chlorine in the hot water and feel Fox's velvet-soft fur against my own."

"Ooh, someone's got a female hard-on." Katt mocked but was unheard

Krystal shivered but not from Katt's comment. She was deaf to everything around her, she shivered from her sense of longing, she shook her head, "I'm sorry, what?"

Katt shook her head and chuckled, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Okay, lets go then."

"Okay." Katt said and left

...

Katt and Krystal made their way back to Fox's apartment, "Where is Fox?" Katt asked

"I don't know his car isn't here, maybe he went to put gas in it?" Krystal said as she reached for her phone, "I'll call him." she got her phone out and activated the screen and looked at it, "Oh, he texted me already? I didn't feel it." then she noticed the dual moon icon at the top of the screen, "Oh, silly me it was on do not disturb all morning." she read the message aloud to herself and Katt, and then replied;

_Fox, sorry I missed your text, my phone was on do not disturb all day lol. Let me know when you are on your way home. Luv u bby. __XOXO_

Krystal's message was send but not delivered by L-Message instead delivered by regular text message, "Hmm, that's strange." Krystal said, a puzzled tone embedded in her voice.

"What's that Krys?"

"Fox's L-Message is turned off."

"Now that is strange, Lylat-Message is the first choice to deliver any texts. It's a hell of a lot more secure than anything else. Maybe his phone just died though it's probably nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

X~X~X~X

_'OW, my fucking head. What the fuck... Happened- oh right.' _Fox groaned and got out of the smoking wreckage. "Krystal won't be happy with this one." Fox murmured as he opened his drivers door and fell off. "Ugh, MY CAR. Ow, my throat." he got out of his car and was a little lightheaded so he sat on the side of the highway to collect himself, _'Okay, the last thing I remember was going to get gas and then I heard a bang and lost control of my car and it ending up barrel-rolling off the highway... and then waking up'_

"_***gasp* **_KRYSTAL!" Fox yelled as a realization, "Oh right, she went to Fara and Katt's. Thank Krazoa!" he reached for his phone to call Krystal and tell her the news, "Oh, that's just fucking great!" He shouted as he pulled bits of broken glass and metal and plastic.

Somebody pulled over on the highway and came over, "HEY BUDDY! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, cars not. Do you have a phone I can use quickly? To call my girl and tell her that our trip has been... set back." Fox said as he looked back to his totalled wreck of a car.

"Yeah, sure. That was some crash man. You were just behind me and I saw it in my rear view after I heard the bang. Dude I can't believe you survived that!"

"My... *cough* car was a converted race car, all the inner guts of the passenger compartment have roll-bars and the seats have sport belts that keep you secured in your seat with little movement." Fox explained as he was handed the phone, "Thanks."

"Wow, you really had a sweet ride man."

"Thanks. My dad and I worked on it when I was sixteen, converting it from a dragster to a street legal." Fox said as he dialled the number, "Get ready for hell." Fox murmured and clicked the call button.

The phone rang, _"Hello Krystal Fit, Krystal speaking. How can I help you?"_

"Hi Krystal, Fox here." Fox replied shakily,

"_Oh, hey sweetie, who's number are you calling from?" _Krystal asked, oblivious to what happened,

"I'm calling from my newest acquaintance..." Fox trailed of and looked at the owner of the phone,

"Bill Grey."

"Bill Grey's number." Fox finished

"_Oh, what happened to your phone? Did it die?"_

"Well, not exactly, it broke-"

"_Oh, I see- Wait, what, how?!"_

"I... uh... got into a bit of a car accident."

"_WHAT! ARE YOU OKAY!"_

"I'm fine, but, my beautiful car isn't."

"_OH MY GOD FOX! Where are you?!"_

"I am about a mile away from the house."

"_I am coming to get you, and I won't take no for an answer!"_

"Okay babe, I'll see you in a little bit."

"_Yup in a bit!" *car starting* _

*BEEP... BEEP... BEEP* was the last thing heard signalling end call

"Thanks for letting me use your phone, Bill. By the way my name is Fox McCloud I can't say we've met before."

"No, I can't say we have either. My name is Bill Grey." Bill said and put his hand out to shake Fox's

"Nice to meet you Bill." Fox said accepting his hand.

"So, about your car,"

"Yes?"

"Considering it's so old, aren't you worried about the gas tank possibly, oh, I don't know, blowing up?"

"Oh, of course not. Standard safety precaution; any race car, whether it be converted or not must have an automatic tank discharge system. If ever in a car accident the tanks safety release clamps must open therefore "throwing" the tank out of the wreck zone getting rid of any fire threats."

"Oh well that's neat, but why not just have a fuel dump feature?"

"High octane fuel; if the tank ever got inverted, it wouldn't allow the fuel to drain, and if it were to rupture like that, the smallest spark or hot exhaust pipe would send my car up like a Smart Bomb."

Bill let out a small whistle, "That bad huh?"

"Yup, it happened to my grandfather, he got out, but barely. So they came up with that system shortly after." Fox finished explaining just as a horn started to blare

*screech* "Fox! Fox! Are you okay!?" Krystal asked as she ran to him.

"I'm fine Krystal." he replied as he caught the girl in his arms, "I'm even better now. Thanks for coming to the rescue, oh and by the way Krystal, I would like to introduce my new friend Bill Grey."

"Oh, thank goodness you came to my boyfriends aid, I don't know how to ever thank you enough. Nice to meet you by the way, my name is Krystal Hughey."

"Charmed." Bill said with a smile. _'Wow, she is beautiful. This Fox guy must be the luckiest man in all of Corneria.'_

"Oh, and Fox, I think I can help with the car." Bill said shaking off his thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am a mechanic and body workman by trade."

"Wow, that'd be great. Just that, we can't do it this weekend. I kinda have other plans."

"Oh, no big deal. I figured I would throw that out there, I hate seeing good cars go to waste."

"What other Plans do you mean Fox?"

"Well, We're still going to my brothers acreage right?"

"We are?"

"Yeah, of course we are. I am not going to let a little crash ruin my weekend plans. Give me a quick hand loading all the baggage into your car and we can go."

"We have to go and get Katt then, she's still at my place."

"No worries. Uh, Bill you wouldn't know of anyone that could tow the wreck back to town would you?"

"Of course I do. I'll get my buddy right on it."

"Sweet, thanks. While he's on the way we should look for that tank."

"Yeah that would be good, I'll give it an inspection, see if it's all good. See if you can keep using it.

"Perfect."

...

"Well thanks for all your help Bill. Appreciate it." Fox thanked in regards,

"Oh, no worries. Have fun on your guys' trip" Bill replied

"Oh always." Krystal said and got back it the drivers seat and buckled in, "Buckle up, Fox."

(A/N: Okay, before you read on, I must tell you that there will be a lot of road rage and swearing after this cheek point so, if you don't want to read the action just scroll down to here: _**X~X~X~X**_ but if you want to read it, forget I said this blip. Bye now.)

"So, he seems nice." Krystal said as she put the car in gear and signalled back onto the highway, picking up speed before merging.

"Yeah, what do you think about him?"

"He thinks your the luckiest person on Corneria for having me." Krystal said before she laid on the horn, "Come on! You wanker! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!" She yelled as she rolled down her window and passed him, "TRY THE DAMN SPEED LIMIT ASSHOLE!" She yelled at the driver and flipped him off, "Oh shit."

"What?" Fox asked, white-knuckling the panic bar

"That was Falco." she said and slowed down to meet Falco neck in neck, "Sorry Falco. I had no idea it was you!"

Falco laughed, "It's alright. You got more road wrath than Fox, you know that?

"Oh, really."

"Yup, anyway see you guys later." Falco said speeding up a little.

"Alright." Krystal said and dropped back a little ways from Falco's truck and made sure the coast was clear, "Hold on to something Fox."

"Uh, okay." Fox said skittishly.

Krystal pulled into the other lane (the one closest to the middle meridian) and placed her right hand on the 'E-brake' and grasped the handle tightly and sped up by 20 mph, "Brace yourself now Fox, Here comes the F.A.M." She laughed

"What?!- AHHHHH!" Fox yelled as Krystal clutched her Shelby and twisted the wheel hard left and yanked up on the brake handle in one smooth motion causing it to drift through the opening in the meridian and switch directions into the other direction of traffic.

"WOOOOOO! Ha ha, still got it." Krystal said transversing into the oncoming traffic and down-gearing to compensate for the loss of speed.

"WHAT THE HELL! You could have told me what you were going to do!"

*_Fast & Furious 6 theme starts playing*_

"Where's the fun in that?" Krystal asked quickly clutching from fifth to sixth gear, dodging any cars that were "Going to slow" for her excessive 70 mph over the speed limit.

"CAN YOU PLEASE SLOW DOWN BEFORE I JIZZ MYSELF! LOOK OUT!" Fox yelled at the top of his lungs, scared, shitless.

*SCREEEEEEEE down-gear x2* "THIS FUCKER! JUST _HAD_ TO HAVE MY LANE! YOU SEEN I WAS DOING 180! AND YET YOU _HAD TO_ HAVE _MY _FUCKING LANE! IMMA CUT THIS PRICK OFF!" She said and sped back up just enough to pass the "Slow" driver and jumped lanes back and then back in front of the driver and hammered on her brakes causing her tires to stop a few milliseconds thus-far making them billow blue smoke, "How do you like 'dem apples cunt?" she asked as she looked into her rear view and rolled her window down and flipped the driver off.

"Are you always like this?!"

"Everyday." Krystal replied and brought her hand back in and sped up, once again clutching into fifth and then into sixth gear, roaring down the highway nearing top speed.

_**X~X~X~X**_

"Oh, here's our turn off." Krystal said monotonously as she braked slowly down-geared her Shelby into third and coasted up the off ramp.

"Oh good." Fox murmured "Thank God." Fox sighed, still gripping onto anything that doesn't move.

"Why, you weren't scared, were ya Fox?" Krystal asked, humorously. A smile plastered across her muzzle.

"Oh, of course not, you only almost got us both killed like, _six times_!" Fox exclaimed.

"Oh come now Fox, you and I both know that, that speed limit crap is decades outdated. Plus I would like it if I got to my destination early, so I can have time to relax."

"Are we talking about going to my brothers right now?"

"Possibly..."

"How can you relax anyway? With all of this adrenaline coursing through you?"

"Pfff, what adrenaline? I got used to all the speed _years_ ago."

"Well, what do you mean by that?" Fox asked, calming down now that Krystal was doing the speed limit.

"Oh, well, back on my home world I had a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport; oh, that was a car that could give me chills. Top speed of 267 miles per hour, had a blue and white paint job, blue being dominant just like me."

"What happened to it?"

"What? Nothing better have happened to it! That car was a gift from my dad when I was 16 when I had my graduated drivers licensee."

"Wow, lucky. But you know something, if my car was decked to the max with its old motor in it I'd be able to challenge you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. My dad was a drag racer, like my grandfather. He can also outfit that car to go and do a top speed of over 275 miles per hour."

"Wow, that's quite fast. I guess we all have a bit of racing spirits in all of us."

"Yeah... I loved that car. Sure hope I can get it fixed. But, if not, all material items all come and go. No matter what." Fox said as a tear welled in his eye.

"Are you-"

"That car was the last thing I had of father that brings back the greatest most valuable childhood memories." Fox wept

"I'm sorry Fox we'll get your car back on the road though."

"Thanks Krystal it means a lot to me." Fox said as he dried his tears and straightened his voice out, "Ready to have another fun weekend?"

Krystal chuckled, "Of course I am. Too bad we couldn't be alone again though."

"Yeah." Fox said as they pulled up to the apartment building. "OH FUCK!"

"What, what's wrong?"

"I forgot to call Falco and tell him we're bringing a tag-along."

"Oh well, here give him a call then." Krystal said as she handed Fox her phone.

"Cool, thanks." Fox said and Krystal nodded in regards as he typed in the number and clicked call.

The phone rang, _"Hello?"_

"Hey Falco,"

"_Oh hey buddy what's up? I figured you would be here by now with Krystal's driving."_

Fox laughed, "Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it, not for a second. Uh hey listen, one of Krystal's old friends wants to come with us and I wanted to know if it'd be alright with you?"

"_Oh hey no problem, the more the merrier."_

Fox chuckled, "That's what I told her, anyway thanks for the go ahead bro, we will be there soon, and now with _Krystal's driving_ we will be there in half the time."

_Falco laughed "Okay Fox, let me know when you officially leave and I will time her. See if she beats your record of 42:46."_

"You're on Falco." Krystal blurted.

"_Oooh, you hear that Fox? An actual willing challenger."_

"Yeah, I heard it. Keep your phone handy I will just text you when we leave."

"_Will do buddy. Falco out." *click* _

"Should, I go get Katt?" Fox asked.

"Such a gentleman. Even after I almost killed you... Sure she's at my place right now."

"Okay," Fox said and went to tell Katt it's time to go.

...

Fox and Katt exited the apartment and climbed into the car.

"So Krystal, how did Fox take the F.A.M.?"

Krystal laughed hysterically, "He almost shit himself."

"Did not!" Fox denied,

"You did so, either that or you screamed like a little school girl." Krystal said and Katt laughed, making Fox blush hard.

"Okay, okay, that I can't deny. What's the F.A.M. anyway?"

"The Fuckin' Awesome Manoeuvre." Katt and Krystal said in sequence.

"Oh I see." Fox concurred, nodding, as Krystal put the car in gear.

"Text Falco, tell him to say go."

"Alright."

_Falco we are on our way start the clock and say go. _Message sent

Message received_ 3...2...1...GO!_

* * *

A/N: all right there we have it Chapter 4 of _No Choice For Love_ things start off good and they will gradually get better, hoping for chapter 5 to be released in the next couple of days to a week tops, thats all for now. Thanks for reading, and being patient for this chapter (I noticed it was behind schedule) Peace; Star-Hit

Troygroomes: Thanks for your review And yes i plan on seeing them get married at some point

dax0042: Thanks for your review and supportive comment. took me a while to think of this one

Baltofan110: Thanks for your review, and i knew that people were going to get mind raped in this one.

jkuh vep: No problem about the name thing bro thanks for your review. also thanks for telling me about the translator my next story (whenever i decide to release it will have a little bit of translation in it, i hope i finish this too... i started this story at random one day and look at it now lol. And yes dont we all love padawan it just... fits and yes its a bit hard to tell but if you keep up and you read all (or most) of his book he will tell you he enlisted in the Navy as a avionics mechanic... (i think i got my facts right) Anyway, XxsanitariumxX; I solute you. again I said people were going to get mind raped X3. and the Falco part yes in my story he is going to be different (my excuse for making him the way he was is because he was on a business trip and he was just lettin' loose after. thanks for your great supportive comments and for the reviews its no big deal really i'll still keep writing never-the-less, but i still like to see supportive comments to keep the writers block away. (as you can see its been a whole two weeks since my last chapter left earth.

Troygroomes: now you will find out, thanks for your comment. and about the whole parents thing i'm going to put that in the next chapter. (hopefully the next couple of days to a week.)

Col. Duncan13: yes I was well aware of that, that is because in the start of chapter one it was only supposed to be a thought coming from Fox, not a narrative. I thank you for your constructive criticism and please keep reading & reviewing thanks Peace


	5. A spark to a flame of lust

**A/N: everyone, I am deeply sorry for this being so late, i know i said it would be a few days maybe a week for my next update but I got sick and hit writers block so I moved over a bit toward my one-sho and i'm rewriting that now. well anyway i won't keep you waiting there's some reading to get done**

* * *

Krystal put on her black shades and stepped on the accelerator, making the tires squeak as they got jump-started.

...

"Does anyone want to listen to any music?" Krystal asked clicking a button that brought up an electronic computer screen.

"Sure... Oh, have you heard about that new hit single by Sultan and Ned Shepard?" Katt asked looking at Krystal through the mirror.

"Call my Name?" Krystal asked back

"Yeah," Katt agreed readjusting her position

"Yeah," she chuckled "I keep for getting to buy it off of My-tunes. Do you have it?"

"Yeah, hang on, I'll get it." Katt asked and reached for her phone but couldn't get it because her seat belt was in the way. _'Maybe __I__ could slip out and back with out her knowing...'_

*_WARNING, WARNING, rear left passenger has unharnessed themselves. P__lease p__roceed with cation.* _

"Fuck... you had to get the most technologically advanced car on all of Corneria, didn't you?"

Krystal laughed, "Yes, I did." then changed her voice to serious and stern, "Make it quick Katt, we have a record to beat."

"Alright, God you have been like this all day; rush this, rush that." Katt pulled out her phone and re-buckled herself in, "I think your nickers are on too tight today."

"Don't make me pull over..." she bumped her glasses down her nose and looked in the rear-view and directly at Katt.

"Ooh, I'm so scared-"

*SCREEEE*

"OKAY, OKAY! I give."

"Thought so." Krystal said with a smirk and pushed the cars throttle to its max releasing and clutching every so often, in sixth gear, "Hey, Fox, got another gear to go-"

"This is a six-speed-"

"Ah, but you're not the only one that knows how to upgrade cars... reach under your seat and pull the canister out, on it there is a toggle. Flick it and put it back, tell me when you're done."

_pulls out blue canister with an electronic box attached to it and flicks the toggle. _"Done..."

"Alright. Now Katt, Fox, put your heads back onto the headrests to prevent whiplash, this is going to be a jolt to everyone." They complied and Krystal flicked open the top of her gear shift and clicked a red button with her thumb

_**FWSSH!**_ the car got a jolt of energy and picked up speed passing 202 mph on the surprisingly very empty highway.

"Hmm, everyone must've known we were coming." Krystal said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, she looked at Fox who was sitting calmly in the passenger seat, a drastic change to his state since the last time he rode in the car with Krystal driving, "You get used to my driving already, Fox?" she smiled.

"It's not the driving itself, it was just that first manoeuvre you pulled kinda gave me a startle." Fox said looking at her.

"Oh, sure, blame the manoeuvre." Krystal said with a bit of sarcasm

"Because it's true Krystal. Remember what happened to me?" Katt asked reminding her of the first time she drove like a demon speeding from a holy spirit

"Oh yeah, you clawed my seat and I had to buy a new one." Krystal said and fixed her glasses

"Yeah, so it's _all_ on the manoeuvre?" Katt boasted

"Okay, I suppose you're right." Krystal somewhat agreed

"Exactly." she said and then looked at Fox, "So Fox, what do you usually do up at your brothers?"

"Well, if it's the summer I ride dirt bikes, quads, and drive beaters around and chill in the hot tub, and if it's the winter you usually see me either in the hot tub or rippin' around on the snowmobile."

"Oh Krystal, you still love snowmobiles right?"

"Absolutely not..! I still haven't recovered from that God forsaken dare, yet." She shook her head

"Hey, you picked it not me." She raised her hands in defence,

"I didn't pick _the _dare, I just picked "dare". I just figured the dare would be to do a shot of devils breath. Not, ride the Ski-doo naked and wake up in the hospital, with needles shoved in me like some science experiment." Krystal argued.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who came up with the dare either. That's Fay's fault." Katt said in defence.

"Who's Fay?" Fox asked, curious about this new person they speak of,

"Fay is an ex-military ground-pounder, she _was _one of the finest members of Star Destiny but, decided to leave and maybe start a new life and possibly a family."

"Oh-"

"_And,_ she is the one who almost got me killed." Krystal finished, an edge now evident in her voice.

"That bitch." Fox said making Katt and Krystal giggle

"Well, here we are."

"What! already?"Fox asked in surprise

"Heh, yup, 6420 69 street Red Water county. Just like last time." Krystal said driving through the gate and up to the house. She honked the horn a few times and revved her engine.

Falco came out of his house and raised his arms in praise as Krystal pulled up to him, "Good job driving Krystal! 20:05 from the time Fox texted me to the time you got here."

"Oh, cool. What's my prize." She laughed unbuckling herself and turning off the motor.

"Uh..." Falco murmured "I didn't-" Falco started.

"No, it's okay Falco. I'm just giving you a hard time." she giggled

"Oh, okay then." He chuckled

...

Krystal went into the house, bags in hand and changed into her gold and white bikini and came back out ready to enjoy the hot water.

"Fox, are you joining me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. But first, I think you should introduce someone when they come back."

"Oh yeah, I thought I forgot something."

Katt exited the schoolhouse and walked up to the covered tub, about to check the water.

"Katt, Falco, come here a sec please."

Katt walked over, "Yeah?"

"Katt meet Falco Lombardi, and Falco meet Katt Monroe."

"Pleasure to meet you." Falco said and kissed her hand

"The pleasure is all mine, sexy." Katt said, making Falco blush mad.

"Ooh, sparks. Come on Krystal, I'll help you move the top off."

"Alright."

X~X~X~X

"So Katt, how long have you known Krystal?"

"Since she first came to Corneria, so about, three years." nodding remembering the date

"Oh, sounds like a joy. Given her attitude."

"Oh, don't even get me started on that." Katt buried her face in her hand.

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah," Katt said lifting her head

"Care to join me in the hot tub?" Falco asked as he pointed at the tub with the two fox's climbing inside,

"Sure, can you help me find my bathing suit first?"

"Uh..."

"Don't worry I'm not going to eat you dear." She purred

X~X~X~X

"Ah, alone at last." Fox said wrapping his arm around Krystal's back pulling her into him for a short hug.

"Where did they go anyway?" Krystal asked curious as to what happened

"I don't know. But who cares, it's Falco we're talking about._ The womanizer._"

Krystal giggled, "That's his nickname?"

"Either that or pussy hands Falco." Fox shrugged

"Gross." Krystal cringed

Fox chuckled, "There's _a lot_ of gross things that kid has done."

"I don't doubt it." Krystal said looking at him, "Not even for a second." Shaking her head.

...

Katt and Falco came out of the house. Katt in a baby blue bikini, purring like a kit as happy as can be, and Falco, in red swim trunks, a little light on his feet, feeling accomplished about something.

"Ooh, now instead of sparks Fox, we have a roaring fire." Krystal said mockingly, pointing at the two

"Shut up Krystal." Katt spat, "You're ruining my vibe." She purred looking back into Falco's eye's, smiling,

"Me...ow. Someone's got a crush."

"Shuddup, Fox." Falco blushed.

Fox chuckled and shook his head, "Before we all get settled, does anyone want anything to drink?" He asked stepping out of the tub.

"Yeah, I'll take dry martini with three olives, shaken not stirred."

"Okay... the usual." He shrugged, "Krystal?"

"Virgin margarita."

"Grow up Krystal." Katt interjected

"Fuck off, I'm not drinking. _Ever._"

"Okay, Virgin margarita, good choice. Katt?"

"Long island ice tea, my favourite."

"Okay, coming right up." Fox said and sped off.

"DJ, singer, mechanic, baker, bartender. What else can he do?" Falco asked

"Cook... possibly more." Krystal stepped in.

"Oh yeah, cooking, it's one of his specialities."

...They all exchanged stories and told tales...

"Whoa, look at the time." Fox said. Krystal fell asleep on Fox's shoulder a while ago while they talked amongst themselves,

"Yeah, what about it?" Falco asked

"Midnight, I am tired as well so, I'll take Krystal to bed and leave you two alone."

"Roger that, bedtime for fox's."

"Yeah, okay," Fox chuckled "try not to scream too loud Falco." Fox winked and eased his hands under the sleeping vixen and lifted her up gradually, carrying her out of the hot tub with ease yet being sure not to disturb her slumber. _'Okay, now I just have to get her dry... Fuck my life... I sure hope she doesn't wake up.'_

_..._

_'Okay, easy does it... just have to... dry the tail and the... tight... fit, booty. __H__eh, maybe I should let __her__ air dry __the rest of the way__? __Nah, she could get sick... it's not the warmest in this house... especially with Falco running the A.C. all the damn time.' _Fox thought and started to slowly, gradually, and gracefully dry the sensitive fluffy blue tail and hindquarters.

...

_'There, all done... and she didn't wake up... good. Now to pick her up and get her to bed.' _Fox thought and picked her up off the leather couch and carried her to the bedroom, _'Now you're asleep so I can't join you even if I wanted...'_ Fox set her down on the bed and covered her up,

"Mmm, where's my heater?" she moaned subconsciously moving around trying to find Fox.

"Sorry babe, I want to but, you are already unconscious." Fox whispered looking at the unconscious vixen in bed.

She growled in her throat, "Mkay." she sighed

Fox went out and slept on the couch, found it uncomfortable so he got a spare mattress and fell asleep on it...

X~X~X~X

Krystal woke up shivering, she gasped, "Fox?" she scowled, "Odd, why isn't he here."

She got up and felt strange, "Holy crap, I'm still in my bikini..." she muttered

She changed and went out to find Fox

...

_'There he is' _she thought padding over to him and snuggling up close to each other for the rest of the night keeping each other warm with the cool summer breeze blowing through the open patio door.

"Good night Fox, sleep well." Krystal whispered and kissed him, falling asleep, half on, half off her man.

...

Krystal was sleeping next to Fox with nothing but the bare essentials on. Fox's eyes opened slowly,

'Ah nature calls...' Fox thought and lifted his head when he felt a warm body pressed up against his own... _'__C__urse you, mother nature, CURSE YOU!'_ He thought after he saw Krystal pressed up against him, wearing virtually nothing, softly purring in her throat, subconsciously.

Fox got up carefully, being sure not to wake her and went to the bathroom,

...

"Oh, good morning Katt. I didn't expect you to be awake this early." Fox said quietly

"Yeah, same goes for me. What are you doing up so early?" Katt returned

"Ah, nature calls." Fox shrugged

"Oh, I see, well I'll leave you to it." she nodded

...

Katt came in with a spray bottle filled with cold water and squirted Krystal once in the chest,

"mmm." She growled subconsciously... Squirted her again in her belly resulting in the same outcome.

She then got a bright idea to pull her panties down and squirt were she was sure would wake her... She quickly stood up, far enough away from the slumbering vixen and took aim, and squeezed the trigger...

"HEY! You bitch!" Krystal screamed and yanked her panties back up and got up as quick as she could and started to run after the menace "I'm gonna kill you Katt!" She screamed

"If you can catch me, cats are faster than fox's!" Katt yelled as she laughed and ran out the house

"In your dreams Katt!" Krystal yelled following suit.

"In my dreams? I'm not the one who's almost naked."

"I'm going to, break you!" She hissed.

"Ha ha, you haven't changed a bit Krysie. Just like old times."

"Old times my furry blue ass Katt! You woke me up from one of my most favourite dreams-"

"Let me guess, Fox was naked, modelling for you?" She probed looking for Krystal's breaking point

"I'm not telling you-" She barked, rage starting to consume her.

"Ooooh-" Katt mocked, still running.

"Get back here!"

"No!"

"Katt, you're just making it worse for yourself!"

"No!"

That struck a nerve with Krystal, she just reached into herself and brought out her inner animal and drove herself at Katt and tackled her to the ground and was sure not to hurt her too bad

X~X~X~X

"Hey Falco, have you seen Krystal?" Fox asked, not sure what happened.

"I didn't, but I heard her, she and Katt ran outside yelling and screaming at each other or something like that..."

"Wha-?"

"Come on let's go take a look."

"Okay..."

Fox and Falco went outside on the deck of the school house and looked out at the open field were the two girls were.

"Huh, they're sparing." Falco said and pulled up a chair

"Why?"

"How should I know. I woke up when Krystal woke up-"

"How did she wake up?" Fox asked, looking at Falco with an intrigued look.

"Spaz-tastic... I don't know she was yelling at Katt about waking her up in some way."

"Well, I saw Katt carrying some spray bottle with her."

Falco burst out laughing

"What?"

"I didn't think she was being serious last night."

"About what?"

"Last night she came up to me and asked if she could borrow my spray bottle, when I asked what she was going to do with it she said she was going to wake Krystal up in the morning with it."

"Oh," Fox laughed "I see how that turned out-"

"Holy shit." Falco said and got up from his seat,

"What?" Fox asked looking at him rather than the two fighting girls.

"Katt just lost her bra." Falco pointed.

X~X~X~X

"Playing a little dirty aren't we, Krystal?" Katt asked being pinned to the ground

"Me!? I'm not the one who took a spray bottle to someone else's womanhood like you did! Especially while they were sleeping!"

"Aw, think of the humour side Krys,"

"What _humour_ side...?" Krystal asked in a stern tone. "...okay I do have to admit it never gets old."

"See what I mean?" She asked in a happy and cheerful voice trying to get up,

"Hey, you're not getting off that easy Ms. Frilly 'n' Pink! What's in it for me?" Krystal hissed as she pushed Katt back down with force, letting her know who is alpha-female.

"Shopping spree?" Katt asked in a temping voice

"Do I actually get it this time?" She asked in a disbelieving voice.

"If I say yes will you get off of me so I can put my bra back on?"

"Uh, what bra?"

"My bra..."

"You mean, the one I tore up."

"Aw man, you tore it up?"

"Yeah, there's a cup there and a cup there, a piece of strap there and I'm holding the rest."

"obliterate it much?"

"Get me wet much?" She giggled and Katt looked at her with a displeased look, Krystal sighed, "Fine, here. I do owe you one after all, you're the one who called the EMTs."

"Hah, I still win!" Katt said and her and Krystal went back to the house.

X~X~X~X

Fox stood there looking at what was progressing. When he saw Krystal sacrifice her bra for Katt, he did the right thing and took his shirt off and walked over and gave it to her with pride, being sure not to lose the battle between will and man power, and stare at the almost stark naked vixen that stood before him.

"Such a gentleman." Katt said as she witnessed the kind act Fox had done.

"Oh why thank you, kind sir Fox McCloud. That is two good deeds today so far." She said as she put the shirt on.

"Two?"

"Yep, one for not waking me up when you had to go, and two, for this kind act you have just done."

"Oh, right. Shall we?" Fox asked as he put his arm out to Krystal

"Yes, we shall."

They all walked back to the house with a sense of pride, Fox for his good deed, Krystal for winning the fight and Katt for not having to walk back to the house naked.

"So, who's hungry?" Fox asked, clasping his hands together,

"Oh no Fox, you aren't cooking. You're guests in my house so I will do the cooking."

"If you go and make those instant "just add water" pancakes again, I will personally shoot you with the daisy gun and kick you out of the kitchen myself." Fox warned

"Okay then, you're cooking. I don't feel like getting shot today."

...

"Thanks for breakfast Fox." the trio thanked, making Fox blush a little under his orange coat.

"No problem everyone." Fox said in response and looked at Falco when the girls made small talk amongst themselves "So, Falco, what were you and Katt up to last night when we were in the tub?"

Falco blushed hard, "Well, that's not to be disclosed."

"Come on man, I've known you for... well ever since kindergarten actually. Why can't you give a little sauce here or there?"

"Okay..." Falco bent in closer to Fox, "I gave her a massage." He said quietly

Fox nodded slow, piecing things together, "Bullshit."

Falco laughed nervously, "True story."

"Nope, I don't believe it for a second." Fox said raising his hand, bending in closer to Falco, "She warmed up to you awfully fast, _too fast_." He smiled, baring his fangs.

"What do you want me to say?" Falco asked

"The truth, buddy, the truth."

"If the truth involves nothing will you let me off?"

"Nope, 'cause, I know for a fact it's not _nothing_."

Falco gritted his teeth and glanced at Katt out of his peripherals "I can't tell you here."

"Then let's go dirt racing." Fox said loudly, standing up.

...

"So what exactly happened?"

"I gave her a shoulder massage, man."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah man, you wouldn't believe how heavy those double C's are."

"Oh no," Fox shook his head "I get the picture." and nodded

"Yeah. She had her back turned toward me the entire time though."

"Oh, what was the bulge for then?" Fox asked mockingly

"What Katt did to _ME_ is an entirely different story that I will _NOT_ tell you about, I've already said too much."

Fox laughed, "So there _is_ a fire between you two."

"Hey, you keep that under wraps, if Katt ever found out she would make Falco nut shish-kebabs." Falco scolded

"Relax man... The Pact..." Fox reminded.

"Aw you still live by that? Didn't think that you would still do that."

"Of course I would. So what's the plan today?"

"How about _sexy impressions_?" Falco asked, smiling

"You mean what we used to do in High School? Free weights, speed racing and rapping?"

"You got it kid." Falco returned.

"But I haven't rapped in like, almost ten years."

"Yeah well, there's always free weights and speed racing."

"True enough, dude next weekend you should come up to my house we can have a rave... remember those?"

"You mean the aimless dubstep we played in parks after hours, everybody showed up even the cops?"

"YEAH! That!"

"Dude, we almost got arrested what, five times."

"I think it was closer to seven... oh wait I was solo the last two."

Falco looked puzzled, "Oh yeah, damn flu. I bet that was some rave."

"Oh, it sure was." Fox said starting up the dirt bike. "Come on let's go ask the girls what they want to do."

X~X~X~X

"Where are the boys?"

"I don't know they said they would be back in a bit." Krystal said and her ear turned in the other direction, "Here they come."

Falco came trippin' around the corner quite fast in a drift, and pulled up in front of the girls and stopped

"Where's Fox?" Krystal asked, tension in her voice starting to build,

"He said he was going to make an entrance."

X~X~X~X

As Falco said, Fox was revving the bike motor, building up self courage for his next stunt, _'Okay Fox, all or nothing, all or nothing, count yourself down... 3... 2... 1...'._ As Fox thought the last number, he pinned the bikes throttle to the max, generating a rooster tail behind him for a short time.

He rounded the sharp hair-pin turn with a drift, and then came a jump into view. _'I hope I don't die.'_

He picked up speed, going faster and faster, then he hit the jump... and did a vertical 360. straightening the bike out he looked down at his landing zone... _Fear, _was the first thing that crossed his mind...

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Fox yelled and sat back on the bike with it turned off he pushed off the back sending the bike forward and him back. The bike landed on its wheels, suspension absorbing the fall, and Fox fell onto his back, nothing absorbing the fall except for him sliding a few feet away, (it helped in a way).

"Fox! Are you okay?" Krystal asked and ran over and knelt down beside his motionless body

"Never better." Groaned Fox, sitting up, then being pushed back down. Krystal put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Thanks for not hitting my car." She giggled

"Thanks for watching me make a fool of myself." Fox smiled

"You didn't have to do that you know. Is anything broken? Krystal asked

"I don't think so, just let me catch my breath." Fox said and took a few breaths.

Fox got up off the ground and stumbled into the house and sat down on the couch, rubbing his shoulders.

"Get out of that biker coat, take that shirt off and lay down on your belly on the mattress."

"Uh, okay..." He complied and laid down where Krystal told him.

"Good, now to break the ice, how was your ride?" Krystal asked, cracking her knuckles and warming up her hands.

"It was okay. I mean until I had to bail because I forgot your car was parked there." Fox said and smiled,

"Right, now hold still." She giggled, and placed her hands on his back and started to move in a soft comforting movement, "Let me know if it gets to rough..."

"Baby, you can get as rough with me as you want." Fox chuckled enjoying the soothing moments

"I'll keep that in mind for later." she said, strengthening her placement and focusing her movement, causing Fox to groan in comfort.

"Does it feel good?" Krystal asked

"Ahhhh," Fox sighed "feels like heaven." Fox said

"Want harder or keep it like this for a bit?"

"Like this for a bit is fine." He sighed

"Okay, what did you and Falco talk about while you were out?"

"We just talked about aimless stuff and reminisced on the good old times we had as amateur DJ's."

"Oh, you guys were DJ's huh? Katt and I wanted to do that when we got older but things changed."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, should I add more pressure yet?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay," Krystal said and intensified her strength and Fox groaned

"Oh, yeah..."

Krystal giggled, "when was your last massage?"

"Too long to count, what about you?"

Krystal growled, "Since a _Real _man gave me one, I would have to say... five years."

Fox let out a low whistle, "Wow."

"Yeah, but if you want to count a weakling as a man... about two."

"And I take it you don't want to talk about it?"

"Nah, it'll just piss me off."

"Understandable."

"There, all done."

"Wow, thanks Krystal, that feels great- huh, what was that?"

"Uh, we should leave." Krystal suggested

"Is that Katt?" Fox asked in surprise

"FALCO!"

"Yeah, we should go-" Fox said getting up and hurrying out

"FUCK ME!"

"Good call!" Krystal said running after him

...

"Well, good thing we didn't walk in on a porno." Fox said, wearing boxers, sitting in the hot tub,

"Uh, yeah, I know how Katt is too." She cringed, wearing the simplicities of fabric to keep herself PG, also sitting in the hot tub,

"Oh." he cocked an eye brow

"Yeah, she's like a minx in the sack."

"How do you-"

"Don't ask. I'm already remembering too much..."

"Okay, subject dropped. I do have a question though,"

"Yes?"

"If you had a super car, why adopt such a primitive life style?"

"Well, you remember how I told you that most Cerinians wear tribal outfits?" Fox nodded "Well those are people who live without worry, who live off the land and are normally easy to get along with." Fox tilted his head in confusion, "Well, before, when I was young, pre-seventeen year old Krystal, I lived with my dad, I was such a spoiled kid... it all happened like this..."

X~X~X~X

"Hey dad," Krystal greeted absently while she was playing Need For Speed.

"Hey Krystal, how was your day today?" her dad Paul greeted.

"It was fine, how was work?"

"Oh, work I guess. You unlock my company's car yet?" He chuckled

"No, it's aggravating the shit out of me. By the way, dad." she asked pausing the game and standing up.

"Yeah?"

"Can I go out on a date later tonight?"

"Uh, who is he and why haven't I met him yet?"

"You have, I brought him over that one day, remember... Connor..."

"You mean that broke wolf that can't even pay his phone bill?" he chuckled coarsely, "He wants to take _you_ out? He doesn't even have a car, how is he going to drive you around?"

"I'm actually going...-" She murmured but was cut off abruptly

"No, I refuse it."

"But- but daaad?!" she whined

"I said NO and that is final! Do I make myself clear-"

"Why do you have to have a stick shift shoved up your ass all day? You said I could go out with whoever I wanted!"

"Krystal, go to your room!"

"Fine, _asshole._"

"No video games and give me your phone!"

She tosses phone at her dad and goes upstairs to her room

_'Okay, tonight's the night Krystal, say good bye to your previous fame.'_ she goes over to her bed and pulls out a small shoe box and lays out it's contents, loin-cloth, shoulder guards, wrist guards, shin guards, sandals, top and then she pulled out a small baton that extended into a staff.

_'It's time I took up a more primitive life anyway, start learning how to actually clean a living space instead of having my maid do it.'_

She stripped herself down to nothing but fur and got herself a thong from her dresser and put it on, then her loin-cloth... _'it feels exposing... I just guess you gotta get used to it in a way.'_ she put the bra-like top on followed by her wrist and shin guards and then she found a way to put her shoulder guards on, she picked up her sandals and went over to the window and took the screen out, and then chucked the sandals out soon after...

_'No going back now Krysie...'_

with that being said she climbed out the two storey house window, she braced herself for the jump and did it... "PARKOUR!" she yelled at the spur of the moment and then she landed in a dive-roll, _'all those years of gymnastics pay off ha ha. Oh shit, run.' _she ran into the forest, and didn't look back,

A search party was sent out and was hell-bent on finding the run away Krystal, luckily Krystal took all of her allowance money with her (2 million credits), and got on the next ship to Corneria. Ready to start a new life in any way she could, she got to Corneria and decided to start a company. Figuring it was the easiest way to fit in to the new culture.

X~X~X~X

"And that's how my life came to be."

"Wow... that's quite a change, going from everything to nothing in a matter of minutes."

"Yeah, I'm glad I did it though. I think it was worth it." She looked at Fox, "_You_ were worth it." she said making Fox blush,

"Thanks." he said and kissed her, she got up and sat in his lap facing toward him,

"Anytime," She said and kissed him deeply,

Then, Falco and Katt exited the school house,

"Well, well, what do we have here." Fox asked clapping his hands

"Shut up," Katt said quietly. Voice scratchy from all her screams of pleasure.

"Hey Falco, get your dinky stinky?" Krystal teased

"Shhhh. Shhhh. I'm deaf." he said very quietly holding his hands up to his ears.

"Okay, well, you two have fun?"

"Lots." Katt replied in a scratchy voice.

...

"Krystal and I are gonna go to bed, see you two tomorrow." Fox said and then they both got out of the tub and dried off and went to bed,

...

"So Fox, forgive me for asking you this, but, when was the last time you had sex?"

He chuckled "Does getting raped in my dream count?"

"Of course not." she smiled

"About ten years then, what about you?"

"Never before."

"Really? Wow."

awkward silence occurred and then was broken.

"Sorry for asking it wasn't proper of me."

"No worries. You were curious so, I was honest."

"Thanks Fox,"

"No problem." he yawned, "Good night Krystal, love you."

"Night Fox, I love you." with that being said they fell asleep cuddling each other.

* * *

**A/N: There we have it, Chapter 5, long over due but well done in my opinion. Please review, it keeps my mind away from the black death we call writers block, now onto reader reviews **

**Troygroomes: Stuff happened but, as you can see I won't go into detail just yet, ;3**

**dax0042: as you wished, your fairy tale fun lol.**

**Jkuh Vep: Girl talk, yes. boring, meh, a little. only did it though because i had to get everybody's mind away from Fox while he got into the car accident, Glad you think that way about Krystal lol I was just sitting being bored one day and I'm like "You know, Imma make Krystal like my sister," good old Irish rage. thanks for your review.**


End file.
